Playing Hard To Get
by Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge
Summary: Who knew that Fairy Tail mages, besides Mira, know how to sing? This is somewhat about how singing can convey more than feelings. I suck at summaries. NaLu and other pairings.
1. How it started: Jump then fall

I own nothing. :D

**Jump Then Fall**

The sun streamed happily inside Fairy Tail. It was just another day at the guild. Gray was stripping, Juvia was fainting; Cana was drinking, Levy was talking to Gajeel, Wendy was smiling at Happy's attempts to give Charle the fish he caught and so on.

Lucy sat at the guild's counter looking pretty bored. On her right side sat the ever oblivious Natsu eating a torch and in front f her, who was busy polishing the glasses, was Mira. Mira looked closely at Lucy and smiled.

"Lucy, you look beat today. Is there anything wrong?" Mira asked as she placed the now polished glass on one of the shelves behind her. She glanced behind her just to see the blond raise her head at the question. By this time, Natsu was at his second torch.

Lucy looked at the Boy behind him then sighed; a small smile crept on her face as she turned to face Mira before hitting her forehead on the innocent counter and began to ramble about how Natsu woke her.

"I was having the best dream." Lucy started. "Just when I heard someone call me too. And when I figured out who that was." – Lucy glared at Natsu who was already at his 6th torch – " A certain person broke in. When I looked at the clock" – She glared once more at the obtuse boy beside her and sighed animatedly – " It was only 4:00 in the morning!" She finished, again attacking the innocent counter with her forehead. Natsu stopped eating his 13th torch and looked at her.

" Lucy, are you feeling weird again?" Natsu simply asked the blond while Mira shook her head. She turned to look at Lucy and see what she could do.

"Tell me, what was your dream?" Mira asked, leaning forward. Lucy just stared back at her before blushing madly; her eyes seemed to go insane. Natsu stopped once more just to look at her.

_She can look really cute if she wants to. _He thought as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Warren suddenly spoke up from the crowd.

"Hey everybody! I really think that Natsu's inlove with somebody!" He yelled at everyone who turned to look, except for Natsu who looked away. "I can hear Natsu thinking that 'She can be really cute if she wants to' to one of the girls here." Warren announced everybody muttered at the odd situation before returning back to what they were previously doing. Mira glanced at the salmon-haired boy who decided to finish his 23rd torch before turning to look at Lucy, who sighed when she figured out that Mira would press her.

"Well," Lucy looked at the ceiling and touched her lower lip while trying to remember. " I was dreaming that I was getting married. I couldn't see his face or his hair 'cause a flower was covering it but he was dressed nicely. And when he said my name he sounded just like.." Lucy glared at the pink haired teen beside her. Mira simply chuckled and walked to the back, leaving Lucy in deep thought. _Could it be that she'll marry her beloved nakama? Sure she's turning nineteen in a week or so._

Natsu looked at Lucy at gave her a grin, fire can be seen in his mouth. Lucy looked at him before sighing, again.

"I think I've had enough." Natsu said, rubbing his stomach. Lucy sighed. Anyone who could eat 36 torches would sure be full, when you translate it, 18 helpings of food.

The salmon haired boy blinked at her. She seemed to be spacing out. "Lucy, are you sick?" He asked. Lucy was still dazed and didn't answer him. This was already worrying him. He turned to look for help, only to find Lissanna beside him. She winked playfully at him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. The white haired girl grinned.

"Go give it a try." She said, gently pushing the boy with the salmon colored hair and face towards the spaced out blond. Natsu blinked thrice and moved closer, until their faces were an inch apart.

"Lucy." He said, his breath whispered in her face, behind him Lissanna ran off giggling. And for once lucy snapped out. Upon seeing the dragon slayer _this_ close to her, she doesn't know whether she should slap him or lean forward. Before she decided to see on what he would do, only to find his face turn the same color as his hair. _Think Lucy! How can you get out of this mess? Think!_

To be honest, Mira felt sorry for her two friends who can't share their feelings. She walked up to the stage and decided to get everyone's attention.

"Mina!" She called out. More than eighty eyes looked at her, including Natsu and Lucy, who both gave her a grateful smile. She grinned. _This will be hilarious._ "Everyone, Lucy will sing a song for us today!" She announced, her grin growing wider as the entire guild cheered. Lucy's Jaw simply dropped.

Natsu grinned at her. "Good luck Luce." Mira smiled at the two as Natsu practically dragged her up the stage. Lucy growled at Natsu and asked her what song. She obviously had no choice with such popular demand. Mira smiled. _This was getting better and better._

"You'll be singing.." Mira said while whispering something to the bird band. The creatures nodded and started to play. "Natsu, you stay on stage." She ordered, causing the two to flinch. She looked at Lucy.

"Sing **with action**. Use Natsu as your prop if needed." She told Lucy and gave her Erza's _or else_ look. Lucy's face dusted itself with pink and so did Natsu's. Mira was making it hard for her alright. Lucy blinked twice and proceeded to sing, twitching at the lyrics. The spotlight zoomed in on her and Natsu. She sighed and moved her body to the beat, He just tapped his foot.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone and without a warning<br>I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Natsu grinned at her, asking a secret question that she nodded to. She grinned and continued.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

She said as she shook her head as if trying to focus_  
><em>

_I watch you talk you didn't notice  
>I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together<em>

She grinned fondly at her best friend, who in turn, entwined her hands with his. There were whistles and catcalls from her guild mates as he practically wrapped her with one arm.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

She turned around to face him with a fond smile. He grinned at her. She turned back to her guild mates, grabbed the mic with both hands and swayed to the beat.

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<em>

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

At the last word, Natsu pulled her too close for comfort. Their faces inches apart. She grinned and he showed her his infamous canine grin. She gently pulled some of his bangs over his face as he frowned and returned his hair to their original style.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
>You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,<em>

She turned away from him and tossed him her keys while pulling away. She silently asked her keys to do a specific job.

_I've never been so wrapped up,  
>Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted<em>

She turned to face him as he went forward and strapped her keys onto her belt.

_had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
>Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me<em>

She once again grabbed the mic, but a strong arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. He grinned broadly, she smirked. _This is gonna be fun._

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

She turned to face him. The mic was the only barrier between them, minus the point five centimeter space between their faces and the mic.

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me <em>

She pulled away, but still held his hand. Whistles could be heard from the crowd. She could see Erza and Gray nod to each other in agreement. She turned to face Natsu, but it looks like she didn't need to. Holding both her hands and the mic, he cut her off and began to sing the rest of the chorus.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

She gently shook her head as if to say _'I know that already, you idiot'._ He just grinned at her as she continued to sing the rest.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br>When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
>I'll catch you<br>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<em>

He raised a brow at her in confusion. His eyes asked her if she just meant what she sang. Lucy grinned at him and nodded. His grin returned to his face, this time, pink dusted itself on him.

_Whoa oh I need you baby  
>Don't be afraid please<br>jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

His face was being blocked by the mic. His uneasy breathing can be heard through it. This will be exciting alright.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall  
><em>

She gently grinned at him and vice versa. She lowered the mic by an inch.

_Jump then fall baby  
>Jump then fall into me, into me<em>

Every time you smile, I smile

By now the mic was below her chin. Their voices mixed together, it's melody was filled with joy.

_and every time you shine, I'll shine  
>And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you<br>you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me_

Yeah

She stopped singing and looked straight at the pink-haired-and-faced dragon slayer. She grinned. Obviously, they had the same face color right now. Their attention was caught when the entire guild erupted into cheers, whistles, catcalls and squeals. She could see Mira and Erza grinning at each other. Just by reading their mouths, she could say that they were pleased. She glanced back at Natsu who gently pulled her off the stage.

Once off, the rest greeted her with smiles and hugs. She hoped that she looked as fine as she could say she was, but she wasn't sure. The dragon slayer held her hand the whole time.

_~five minutes later~_

Mira and Lissanna were singing a song about the seasons when Natsu came to sit beside Lucy at the bar counter. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." He grinned. His dark eyes were playful. "I'll get you for that." He said as a small, happy growl escaped from his lips.

She looked at him, trying to process what he meant until she finally understood. Her face flushed and she began to stutter a no, putting her hands in front of her as defense. Just her luck though. A certain feline flew overhead, Screaming "You liiike him!"

She sighed. This was going nowhere, she should at least call it a day and get home.

**Meh, I suck. But this is the first time I've posted something like this. Anyways, thanks to ****. Please review. And tell me what and how do you think Natsu will respond in the 2****nd**** chapter. Click this:**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The proposal: Uptown Girl

**Arigato Gozaimas! Thank you for the reviews. Please send in songs so I can mix it up. By the way, I'm planning to put Juvia and Gray on the next chapter, after this. :D Special thanks to:**

**Eldan Aranye**

**Xjakx**

**darkmaiden**

**Uptown Girl**

Lucy woke up to the birds singing outside. It's been a week since she sang on stage and three days since their last mission. It was a beautiful morning, and honestly, she was glad that Natsu didn't bother her. He never woke her up for the past two days. And, she really finds it funny, he, Gray and Gajeel seem to get along pretty well. The squabbles were there but, for some strange reason, Natsu quickly apologizes.

She sighed and stretched. Today was a special day, her nineteenth birthday. She walked over to the bathroom and did her daily routine. Meaning; Bath, Groom, go to guild and read IN PEACE. Except, she didn't get to the fourth part.

The guild was lively, even though Elfman, Freed, Warren, Cana and Wendy were gone. Once she got in, she found a seat beside Levy, who was reading, and Erza, who was happily eating her strawberry cake. And beside Erza, sat Happy, eating a foot long fish. The three stopped what they're doing and grinned, simultaneously greeting her. She looked over at Mira and smiled.

"Can I have coffee today, Mira?" She asked the silver haired bartender who smiled and got her a mug of latte.

"Happy birthday, Lu-chan." She said. Lucy smiled her thanks.

Just when her but hit the chair, the door flew open and there stood a threesome. Natsu was leading. What surprised her was that they were all wearing tuxes, except for Gray though. He just wore the necktie and pants. Gajeel seemed to be in full costume, with the hat and leather shoes. (The two were wearing plain black shoes.) Natsu's scarf covered his mouth but she could tell that he was blushing. Only the two behind him looked as relaxed as ever. She sighed, whatever they were planning, she hopes that it would not include her.

Natsu glanced at her and smirked. She looked at him with one eye and sipped her drink. The boy stopped and whispered something at Mira's ear. By now, everyone was looking at them and smirking. Natsu looked at Gray and Gajeel and whispered something that sounded like _'This is it'_. The threesome nodded and went upstage. Everyone looked at them with surprised eyes. They were going to sing! For _Pete's sake_! They were gonna sing! Drums that signaled the start of the song began as Gray and Gajeel grabbed their mics, on the stands and began to sing. Natsu just closed his eyes, gripping the mic stand as if he was gonna die.

_Ooooh. Oooh. _

_Oooh. Oooh._

Natsu opened his eyes, an infamous smile plastered on his lips.

_Uptown Girl._

Lucy choked on her coffee as Levy and Erza patted her back. She glared straight at Natsu who winked and continued singing. His backups continued too.

_She's been living in her uptown world  
>I bet she never had a back street guy<br>I bet her mama never told her why_

Lucy looked at him with surprise. What_ in _Hades does he think he's doing? Levy and Erza looked at Natsu. Both faces were unreadable. So was Mira's and Happy's. Well, Happy's jaw dropped and that signifies something.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bread world<em>

_Does he __**even **__know what that means? _Lucy thought. She didn't like what she's hearing. Sighing once more, she dusted herself, muttering incoheritable words about idiot dragonslayers and a stupid exhibitionist.

_As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am_

She looked straight at Natsu. _Hot Blood?_ _Downtown man?_ He definitely fried his brain this time. He calls himself one? She had to catch herself from scoffing. After all, Gray and Gajeel were doing their best behind him. The salmon haired salamander grinned at her.

_And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<em>

_So what? _Lucy thought, her lips in a straight line. But, to be honest, she's just trying to keep it even. Natsu was just too darn cute and funny. He was giving it his 110%, grabbing the mic stand and swaying it from side to side. Lucy shook her head. She has to snap out of this. _Now._

_She'll see I'm not so tough _

_Not tough? _She giggled. Anyone who has the ability to destroy an entire city **is not tough**? She turned to sip her coffee.

_Just because  
>I'm in love with an uptown girl <em>

Lucy spewed coffee for the second time today. She looked up at him, her face was pink. The dragon slayer grinned at her, his canine smile plastered on his face, and eyes asking a silent question; _Wanna play this game?_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
>She's getting tired of her high class toys<br>And all her presents from her uptown boys  
>She's got a choice<em>

Oh she does have a choice. Lucy slightly growled. _Presents from her uptown boys? Which one? The hell? _Lucy blinked before narrowing her eyes. She sipped her coffee, pretending not to hear them. Meanwhile, Natsu walked over to the center stage.

_Oooooooooooh._

_Ooooooooooooooh._

The three sang with so much gusto and they were in perfect sync. Lucy finally figured out why Natsu, Gray and Gajeel got along; He needed their help. She had to smirk.

_Uptown girl  
>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br>But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

He grinned at her before continuing and she felt her entire face heat up. By this time, the guild members finally got over their shock and started to cheer. _ REALLY_ loud.

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win_

Lucy frowned, Lissanna smirked, Mira squealed, Happy's jaw dropped once more and Erza's face remained unreadable. Lucy had enough, that much she knows. Gulping the last of her drink, she stood up and started to walk towards the entrance. Behind her, Natsu's grin turned into a _slightly_ devious smirk. He strolled over to Lucy's retreating back.

_And when she's walking, she's looking so fi-i-ine_

Lucy stopped dead. She turned to face the salamander and scream at him, but she never had the chance. His index finger shushed her from saying anything. They were two inches away from each other and growing thinner. His smirk grew _even more devious _as their guild mates whistled, hooted and howled in delight. As for Lucy, her heart and mind were doing three-sixties as Natsu resumed.

_And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mi-i-ine_

At the last word, he removed his finger from her mouth and leaned closer. His breath was hot and for some strange reason, smelled of mountain mint. He smirked again, before leaning backward a bit, inserting his right hand in his right pocket. He looked slightly away from her. Behind him, still on stage, his back-ups, a.k.a. Gray and Gajeel, continued their second voice _'oooh'_-ing.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<em>

This time, while her guild mates cheered, she looked at him with big, surprised eyes. He looked back at her, face tinged with salmon. A smirk placed fixed itself on his face.

_She's been living in her white bread world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<em>

Before Lucy could react, Natsu snaked his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer until their faces were centimeters apart. '_Are you willing to play this game?'_ His eyes seemed to ask. Catcalls can be hearedd throughout the guild, along with Juvia screaming. _'Gray-sama is finally Juvia's and Juvia's alone!'_

_Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<em>

He pulled her even closer, as if forcing the answer out of her eyes. All she knew was that her brain wasn't functioning properly. Gray and Gajeel continued singing on stage. Oddly, Gray was singing with a fainted Juvia on his chest and Gajeel, for some strange reason, held Levy's hand who clung on his arm, squealing.

_My uptown girl  
>You know I'm in love<br>With an uptown girl  
>My uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl_

Just as the song faded, he claimed her, with a chaste kiss that stayed there for a minute. The entire guild let out excited squeals, shrieks, yells, catcalls and howls. When he finally pulled away, his eyes roamed her face. He grinned, his arm was still on her waist whilst his left arm positioned itself around her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Luce."

She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. When he saw that she was about to cry, he panicked, looked around and began stuttering. Lucy shook her head and laughed. He looked back at her and allowed a small smile to creep into his face.

"You're really weird, Luce." He said with a grin. In a heartbeat, she only looked at him. But after that, she threw herself at him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. The guild's background noi-erm, music, cranked up once again.

She pulled away from him and nodded. He smirked. She accepted his challenge. A silent agreement passed between them.

_The first one who gives in, loses. But this doesn't mean show of affection isn't allowed._

The two smiled, pulling away from each other, but their hands were still linked. Natsu grinned and turned to Gray.

"This is finally over with, Droopy Eyes."

"You wanna go, Squinty?"

"Of course. Ya afraid of losing, Exhibitionists?"

"Oh, now you've done it, Pinky."

"You're one to talk, Icicle!"

"That's it! You're going down, Ash-brain!" Lucy sighed as both boys bashed their foreheads, insulting each other and ended up fighting.

"Natsu. Gray. ENOUGH!" The Titania said, materializing beside Lucy. The two said boys stuttered a yes and draped their arms over each other, a phony smile plastered on their faces.

Erza smiled and faced Lucy. Her eyes softened at her friend. "I'm glad that he finally had the guts to tell you that."

Lucy smiled at the comment and grinned. "I guess he's finally matured," Lucy stopped with a frown, before returning to her usual bubbly self. "Even though it's just a little bit." She said with a laugh as Erza shared with a smile.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted, her hands were still linked with the Iron Dragon Slayer's, whose face was tinged with pink.

"Party. Later. Eight p.m." The Iron Dragon slayer mumbled. Natsu came over and grinned. His hand curled Lucy's affectionately.

"What do you say, Luce? Why don't you go home and relax. Elfman, Freed, Warren, Cana and Wendy will be back by then." He said. Lucy smiled. There was something she just figured out.

_She is __**his**__ uptown girl._

"Maybe later. I still want to stay here for the time being." Lucy said as Happy flew straight at her in a tackle-hug, screaming _'Happy Birthday, Lucy!'_

**Neh, I'm tortured. But anyways, please tell me what you think. Like areas to improve, whether I did a good job and such. Please press this button. Arigato Gozaimas for Reading! :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Newfound love: Bubbly

**Gomen! I'm so sorry. : I figured out that someone twiddled with chapter 1. : It doesn't make sense. I'm so sorry. I already beat up the person who twiddled. Please forgive me!**

**I own nothing.**

**Bubbly**

Lucy smiled at the outfit Aries, Virgo, Gemini and Aquarius **(How surprising)** made for her after the reporters announced a cool weather. After Aquarius heard Natsu sing, she had been all kind and good to Lucy.

Her signature ponytail was tied with hard water that Aquarius somehow mustered. A woolly sleeveless aqua colored turtleneck that went down all the way to her thigh matched itself with brown shorts that perfectly fitted itself on her body. Lucy smiled, knowing that Aries had fun making it. Straddled to her waist was a soft and really light leather belt which Virgo somehow found in the spirit world. Strapped to her belt were her keys and whip. On her feet were water-proof maroon boots that had inch high heels. The heels were made by Gemi and Mini. She looked at herself and grinned once more.

"Lucy, you really look nice today!" A blue cat said. She looked behind her to see Happy floating on Natsu right. The salmon haired boy grinned at her, folding his arms over his chest. Lucy smiled.

"We should hurry over to the guild, Luce. It looks like it's about to rain." Natsu said, holding her hand as he practically dragged her out of the window. Lucy's face was shocked as he tore out the road and into the guild with her waving like a flag in the air. Happy just wailed and flew after them. Just by the situation, She wondered if her day could get any worse, which always happens at Fairy Tail.

Upon arriving, Levy bounced over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and returned the hug. When she pulled away, Levy was all starry eyed. Behind her, the entire guild was in the middle of chaos.

"Lu-chan, when are you going to sing again?" Levy said, clasping her hands. Lucy smiled. Levy was really sweet and not to mention, a book lover. She was about to say something when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Juvia, nervously fiddling with her fingers. Levy smiled.

"Lu-chan, Levy wanted the two of you to sing together. She said it might help her get Gray." Levy explained. Lucy smiled at Juvia. _No wonder she's nervous._ Lucy thought before giggling. She grabbed Juvia's hand and steered her away from the chaos and onto the stage. Mira looked up from the counter and smiled.

The song started to play. Juvia looked nervously at Lucy, who smiled and handed her the mic. This of course got the entire guild's attention. As the chaos subsided, the two girls could see what everyone was doing; Gray was in the middle of launching an ice-make lance at Natsu, who was sitting on Gajeel's head. The two girls smiled and gripped the mics tighter. They swayed a bit before Lucy started to sing.

_Will you count me in? _

Juvia looked at Lucy as she sang. So did Natsu. As for Gray, he was waiting for Juvia to sing. Lucy looked at Juvia and continued.

_I've been awake for a while now You got me feeling like a child now_

Lucy hugged herself with her free arm and closed her eyes. She looked beside her with concern before nudging Juvia, who was frozen in place. Juvia blinked and opened her mouth to sing.

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in the silly place_

Juvia looked at Lucy to asses her voice. Her blond friend grinned at her. This made her smile. She looked at Gray to see his face flush. He was walking towards her. Towards _her_! _Gray-sama, you finally heard Juvia's feelings. _She thought with a smile. She gripped the mic and swayed.Juvia grinned at Lucy and sang the chorus with her.

_It starts in my toes And I crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I'll always know _

Lucy smiled at Juvia and glanced at Natsu, who was sitting at the table closest to the stage, beside him, Gray.

_That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time wherever you go_

At the last word, the two male teens walked over to the stage. The guild members cheered and whistled as Gray held Juvia's hand sportingly. Juvia flushed madly and looked at Lucy for help. But Lucy simply grinned at her before an arm curled around her figure. Gray smiled from his side and did the same to Juvia, who nearly fainted. The salmon haired dragon slayer grinned sheepishly as Lucy continued.

_The rain is falling on my window pane But we are hiding in a safer place _

Lucy looked expectantly at Juvia who smiled in return and continued where she stopped.

_Under covers staying safe and warm You give me feelings that I adore_

The two girls grinned at each other and continued to sing, even if they were practically being pulled apart by Gray and Natsu's hugging.

_They start in my toes Make me crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I'll always know That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time Wherever you go_

Lucy lowered her mic and looked at Natsu, who grinned at her. Juvia looked up at Gray who stole a swift kiss from her. Their audience, a.k.a. the entire guild, cheered. She found it really hard to not faint. She smiled at Gray and continued to sing.

_What am I gonna say When you make me feel this way I just Hmmmm_

Lucy grinned broadly at her friend while being pulled closer by Natsu. She was shocked when the salmon-haired salamander leaned closer and sang the chorus. She could feel her body make contact with his. She glanced behind her to see Gray do the same. Who knew that they have a really nice vocal combination? The guild's music cranked up once more.

_It starts in my toes And I crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I'll always know _

The two boys grinned at each other and continued. Natsu glanced down at Lucy and grinned.

_That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time wherever you go_

The two boys looked at the girls in front of them. As if they practiced, the four of them sang the scat. Each pair was mesmerized, admiring each other. Lucy smiled playfully after the scat and continued the song, not moving in her position.

_I've been asleep for a while now You tuck me in just like a child now _

Juvia grinned at Lucy from her position and rested her forehead on Gray's as she sang.

'_Cause every time you hold me in your arms I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

The two girls smiled at their partners and sang in unity.

_It starts in my soul And I lose all control When you kiss my nose The feeling shows _

The boys grinned and took over.

'_Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time now _

As one, the four of them sang. Their voices were in harmony. Catcalls and whistles can be heard from the guild.

_Holding me tight Wherever Wherever Wherever you go_

Juvia smiled at her Gray-sama and continued.

_Wherever Wherever Wherever you go_

This time, Juvia leaned towards Gray, but she didn't need to. The dark-haired ice mage leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. Lucy and Natsu grinned at the sight and continued. Their eyes were glued to each other's faces. Their voices almost a whisper as they leaned closer, slightly closing their eyes.

_Wherever you go I'll always know 'Cause you make me smile Even just for a while _

Their faces were only millimeters apart. Before their lips could even touch, the guild roared in approval. The two pairs stopped and remembered that they were still onstage. Parting, the four teens scanned the audience with flushed faces, sheepish grins and big smiles. Lucy looked at her right and saw Erza wiping her eyes. A few feet from her, Happy and Charle sat together, holding paws. Wendy smiled from behind them. She could see Lissanna smiling while holding hands with her siblings, simply stating, the squealing Mira and Elfman, who was lecturing them on how manly singing is. On the corner, Jet and Droy were crying when they saw Levy jump hug Gajeel who blushed furiously. Lucy grinned, she could hear the rain gently falling on the roof. This was her Fairy Tale, filled with idiots, romance and chaos. Natsu dragged her off the stage and began an argument with Gray, who helped Juvia off the stage. Of course, this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oi! You're one to talk, Flame Voice!" Gray said, growling at Natsu.

"Yeah right! I'm sure it was you who sounded like cracking ice, stripper!"

"You want to go, Flame face?"

"Gray-sama! Your pants!"

"What do yo- Heck? When did this happen?"

"Exhibitionist!"

"You're just higher by a scarf and a vest! You have no right!"

"Oh, sure I-"

"ENOUGH!" The Titania roared, startling everyone. The two straightened and saluted with an 'Aye'. Lucy had to sigh. This is her Fairy Tail alright. She looked up to see Happy and Charle fly above her. Natsu suddenly dropped his fake smile and sniffed the air. Just then, the doors opened and revealed the soldiers, between them, Jellal.

Lucy could see the shock in everyone's face. Especially Erza. The general cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good Day, Fairy Tail. Today, we have the prime suspect for creating the R-system." He said, looking around with distaste.

"The council has decided to release him since he obviously has no recollection of anything besides his magic and his name. We are forcefully placing him here, after he said he knew Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

Everyone's face was unreadable. They all looked at the blue haired man as Mira placed a stamp on his neck, which he chose for some strange reason. Jellal smiled.

"Hello. You probably already know me. I really wish to be of help and service to yo-" Jellal started but was cut off by the guild's cheering. In a split second, Erza was hugging him and everyone in Fairy Tail came over and began introducing themselves. Lucy looked closely at Jellal and realized that he isn't exactly as silent and mysterious as he seems. The destruction-magic mage was laughing and talking with everyone. Lucy smiled once more. This means a new family member. Suddenly, the doors opened and master Makarov walked in, a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to our family, Jellal Fernandes."

**Neh, what do you think will happen? I'll put an Erza – Jellal on the next, so please wait for it. : ) For the meantime, this button is begging for attention.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Erza's Gift: Way Back Into Love

**Hi. I'm Jade's Soul sister, Blair. Right now, she's doing incoheritable things. It's her time of the day , she'll be back to normal in a few hours. So, she left me to type this and of course she wants to say a few things first.**

**Hello Everyone! It's good to see the reviews and for that, I really want to thank you. :3 Just like I promised, Jellal and Erza will somehow become a couple. To answer LianneCherrie – Angel-chan's question, the song in the previous chap was sung by Colbie Caillat and was entitled Bubbly. Also, Special thanks to Freya-chan and Eldan-niichan. :3 Oh, and please read ****Chained**** by ****The Midnight Shadow Star****.**

**Way Back Into Love**

Natsu groaned feebly beside Lucy. The blond celestial mage sighed and looked out of the train's window. Across them, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Lily had the compartment all to themselves. The four – no five, counting the sleeping exsheed – were peacefully sleeping. In front of Lucy, Jellal and Erza were sleeping on each other's shoulder. Happy slept on Erza's lap. Lucy sighed once more. The fire dragon slayer beside her groaned feebly. This was the usual coming home journey after Jellal and Juvia joined them.

The blond looked at her companions and smiled. This mission, she had seen Erza and Jellal go extremely _sweet_. Literal ants swarmed them, which, luckily was their target. Lucy sighed and recalled the event.

_~Flashback~_

_Erza growled. They've been searching in this _~enter insult~_ forest for hours now and there wasn't a giant ant in sight. Jellal sighed; his hands were behind his head as he looked over at the scary Erza. Six feet behind them, Juvia was cowering behind Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. Lily walked alongside Gajeel while Happy flew above the pink haired dragon slayer's head. Lucy, who felt like cowering wasn't a good idea, was shivering with Natsu and the two other boys. Levy, however was looking at the couple in front of them with keen eyes. _

"_Isn't it weird that Jellal-kun is the only one who can stay beside Erza and not be affected when she's like that?" Levy stated, crossing her arms. The boys nodded in response as Lucy and Juvia looked at their subjects._

"_Juvia thinks that too. Why is Jellal-kun unafraid of Erza-san." Juvia said, stepping out of her hiding place and moving over to where the rest of the girls walked. Lucy looked up at them. Erza's aura already reached Jellal, yet he was so immune to it. He was even whistling a really happy tune. Lucy sighed._

"_I don't know. But I wish I could figure out why he's so at ease with her." She stated as Erza's terrible aura grew two feet. The re-equip mage growled in frustration before slipping over some mud. She let out a surprised yelp, in a very un-Erza way. The group rushed forward but stopped a good two feet. Jellal caught Erza by the waist and their noses were touching. Jellal stared into Erza's eyes who had no choice but to do the same. They leaned closer as the rest of the team leaned forward anxiously. Juvia was teary eyed, Lucy clasped her hands together and Levy's mouth hung open with excitement. Gajeel's eyes bugged, Lily looked just as stunned; Natsu and Gray had their mouths open while Happy flew above them, a camera in his paws. _(**A/N: Where the heck did he get that?)**

_Time slowed down. Lucy felt like she was watching a romantic movie. She, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu clasped hands. Only a centimeter! A sudden scraping noise can be heard from a bush. Erza and Jellal looked at the bush as a horde of red, giant ants came forth and rushed upon them. The ants didn't even mind the rest. The two lovers pulled away, each engulfed in black aura that intimidated and stopped the creepy crawlies from coming closer. Erza growled, so did Jellal. The two of the angry definitely scared them all._

"_You destroyed the moment." Erza said with a growl that made the boys whimper. Jellal hissed in agreement and the two launched themselves at the ants._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Good Afternoon passengers! This is Captain Draco speaking. We have finally reached Magnolia." Lucy's thoughts were cut as Natsu grabbed her and dragged her out of the train, screaming _'I'm free!'_. **(A/N: Draco: You baka little sister! Why'd ya put my name there?)**

Lucy sighed. She looked around her and saw the couples around her talking and laughing, including her team mates. She looked beside her to see Natsu grin. She smiled back.

"We're lucky that the ants didn't charge after us awhile ago." She told the dragon slayer who laughed in response. Happy flew overhead.

"Erza and Jellal together are scary." Happy stated simply. Natsu nodded in agreement, gently shivering as he remembered the terrible sight. Lucy laughed at his reaction.

"Lucy, you're acting weird again." Happy said. He and Natsu huddled together.

"Happy, it's called insanity when people laugh for no apparent reason." Natsu said, pretending to whisper.

"Aye." Happy said while glancing nervously at Lucy, who glowered at them.

"Natsu," She said, her expression even scarier than a hundred angry Erza and Jellal's put together. "I can hear you. And insanity is repeating the same thing over and over again, expecting to get a different result each time." She was about to glare at the shaking duo some more when Levy's excited squeal broke out.

"Look! I can see Fairy Tail!" She said, gripping Gajeel's hand running towards it, Lily smiled lightly and followed them. Gray smiled at Juvia and offered his hand. She smiled back, a small blush appeared on her face as they held hands and ran. Juvia looked down at Gray and her Jaw dropped.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" She screamed, pointing at the surprised Gray who cussed. Erza and Jellal looked at each other before sprinting towards the guild at full speed. Beside her Natsu and Happy wailed about being left behind. They ran forward, leaving Lucy.

"W-wait for me!" She stammered, running after her team members.

Lucy entered the guild, all tired and sweaty from their sprint. She put her hands to her knees as Mira called out to her from the counter. Gray and Natsu were brawling already, but Erza and Jellal were smiling and chuckling with each other in their own world. Lucy took a deep breath and walked over to Mira. She noticed the grass head beside Mira on the counter and nodded at him. Freed smiled in acknowledgement. The take-over mage grinned at her as she came near.

"Lucy, what happened during your mission? Why is Erza and Jellal... you know." Mira said, pressing an answer from her. Lucy smiled before sitting and telling the Mira about the entire mission. Silver haired barmaid's eyes grew bright and big. _This was too good to be true!_

_~five minutes later~_

Mira looked at Natsu, who sat down at the counter and was in deep thought. Beside him, Jellal leaned back, legs crossed and face tilted up to the ceiling. She took this chance to talk to them.

"Natsu, you're thinking about what song you're gonna sing, right?" Mira asked the pink haired dragon slayer who nodded before slumping over the counter.

"I can't think of anything. I don't even have an idea." He said. Jellal looked at him and focused on Mira.

"Mira-san, can you tell me how Erza was when she came and how she lived?" He asked her, a small blush crept up on his face. Mira grinned. _All according to plan._

"I'll tell you, but, you have to sing this song with Natsu, and wear these." Mira said, momentarily ducking under the counter and bringing up a pair of tuxes and some music notes. Jellal picked some of the notes and smiled. Natsu looked at one, a big grin on his face. Jellal's face suddenly dimmed.

"Mira, I don't sing." He said, looking down. "I do know how to play the piano." He looked up, hoping Mira would allow him to pass the singing, but his hopes crashed when Mira shook her head.

"Do you want me to tell you _every bit_ of Erza's childhood?" Mira said, her eyes twinkling in amusement as the blue haired man nodded. She chuckled. "So you have to sing." She said with a smile as the man slumped on the counter before being dragged by Natsu to the changing room. Beside her, a smaller figure giggled.

"You know, you're so good at bribing people, Mira-nee." Lissanna said with a giggle beside her sister. Freed laughed.

"She has a lot of talents doesn't she, Lissanna?" He said the younger take-over mage who grinned in response. Mira looked at her sister.

"Lissanna, Erza can now re-equip others besides herself right? Can you ask her to re-equip into a dress? Also to re-equip Lucy? And tell her that she'll be singing onstage, I'll give her a two feet tall cake if she does, ok?" She asked her sister who nodded in response.

_~Another five minutes later~_

Lucy smiled. Erza's really great at re-equip. Her hair was wavier than usual. A shiny blue clip nestled in her hair. Her sleeveless turquoise dress clung to her figure, shimmering a bit every time she moved. The slits on the sides of the dress made her feel comfortable. The matching sandals cradled her feet gently. She grinned at Erza who smiled in return.

"This is so beautiful!" Lucy said. Erza nodded. She wasn't too shabby herself. Her hair was in a beautiful cap hairstyle braided to the end. Erza wore a midnight purple dress that had spaghetti straps and was absolutely back-less. The dress was flowy but that didn't stop it from clinging to her figure. Purple laced sandals were strapped to her feet. The lights dimmed and everyone hushed. Two figures were on stage. One was behind the piano, the other was sitting on a chair with an electric guitar in hand. Erza sighed.

"That's our cue." She said, gently pulling Lucy beside her. Lucy blinked twice. They were gonna sing?

Once onstage, Erza made Lucy stand beside the guitarist while she went towards the pianist. Lucy blinked at the boy beside her.

"Natsu?" She asked, noticing the scarf around his neck. The said person looked up at her and grinned. She noticed the tux he wore. "Don't tell me. Mira?" She said, her voice was silent. She should've known.

"Mira's helping us out." Natsu said, a grin plastered on his face as he motioned at Jellal.

The piano began to play a soft tune as the spotlight zeroed in on other than Jellal who was playing the piano with so much emotion and gusto. He was wearing a tux, just like Natsu. His eyes were closed but he opened them and looked at Erza while playing the last notes. Erza closed her eyes, took a deep breath, gingerly held the mic and sang.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
>I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed<em>

Erza closed her eyes and sang with the emotion she felt. This song was pretty much real. It referred to her life.

_I've been lonely for so long  
>Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on<em>

She closed her eyes feebly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jellal looked at her with concern. With amazing skills, he played with his left and pulled Erza so she could sit on the chair with him and at the same time, he sang. His right hand returned to help his left when she was finally beside him.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
>Just in case I ever need them again someday<em>

His eyes never left the keyboard. After being possessed by Zeref, most of his dreams were destroyed. Only a few survived. One of those dreams was to marry his beloved.

_I've been setting aside time  
>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind<em>

He looked at Erza, she looked back at him. They both shared a feeble smile before singing the rest together.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

Erza smiled at Jellal. He smiled back. His fingers danced smoothly across the piano keys.

_I can't make it through without a way back into love  
>Oh oh oh<em>

Now, they were grinning. They loved each other's company, and he wasn't simply forced to do this. He loved her and she knew it. The strumming of a guitar joined in as the spotlight faded before zeroing in on Lucy. She was happy to see Erza's silhouette hug Jellal's affectionately. The guild's 'ooh's and 'aww's were voiced out. She smiled at her audience before singing.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

She closed her eyes momentarily before looking up at the ceiling. She looked back at her audience, eyes scanning each face.

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

She bent into a position was as if she was going to take a deep breath for a scream.

_I know that it's out there  
>There's got to be something for my soul somewhere<em>

She looked at Natsu who stood up, grinned and sang his part.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
>Not somebody just to get me through the night<em>

He looked at Lucy. A huge grin plastered on his face. Lucy was his light. If he was fire, then she was the light.

_I could use some direction  
>And I'm open to your suggestions<em>

She smiled feebly at him. He grinned before stealing a swift kiss from her. She laughed lightly and playfully hit his arm. The guild's noi- *cough*cough* music rang out, loud and clear. They continued singing, seeing that they were getting off track.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love<br>And if I open my heart again_

She held onto his arm. He looked at her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her. She felt the same. They peered into each other's eyes.

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

They exchanged 'oh's from the song. Lucy looked at him with eyes that said _you'll always be here, right?_ She walked to the middle and met Erza, who smiled like a mother to her child.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
>Or if anybody feels the way I feel<em>

Lucy said each word with her head bowed down. It was true. And she was guilty of it. Shouldn't she be used to this? Erza looked at her with concern before putting a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at Erza. _You're not the only one._ Her eyes seemed to say. A melancholic smile appeared on her face as she sang her part. It was more of comforting Lucy in a sisterly manner.

_I need inspiration  
>Not just another negotiation<em>

Jellal and Natsu grinned from their sides. The four sang together in perfect harmony.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
>I can't make it through without a way back into love<br>And if I open my heart to you_

Erza went to sit beside Jellal, leaning on him a bit. Lucy went over to Natsu, in a confronting sort of way.

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
>And if you help me to start again<br>You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

The four exchanged 'oh's. Jellal placed a soft kiss on Erza's lips. Lucy smiled at Natsu. They were sharing the mic Lucy was holding. Just like the last time, it was moving downwards, giving them space.

_Ooooh_

Lucy sang the last part and Natsu stopped strumming. She faced him and he looked at her. The only instrument they heard was Jellal's piano after he broke his kiss with Erza. Natsu leaned forward, their noses touched. Jellal played the last note. In two heartbeats, the guild erupted into cheers, snapping the couple from destroying the proximity of their space, which was already 0.91324517 centimeters. Lucy smiled and blushed. Natsu grinned and pulled her close. The guild's noi-erm music blasted at their ears.

_~Another five minutes later~_

Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy and Happy began eating the two feet tall strawberry cake. Erza laughed shyly as Jellal wiped the icing off her face. The rest of their friends joined in.

"Hey, where'd your shirt go, popsicle?" Natsu taunted, after seeing Gray shirtless. The said boy looked at his bare chest and cursed.

"You perverted flame brain! I knew it! You anticipated it whenever I remove my shirt!" Gray said, standing up and showing everyone that he was only wearing his boxers. Natsu stood up, fists clenched with fire.

"You calling me gay, exhibitionist?"

"Oh, Did I? I didn't say anything, Pinky!"

"Do you want a death wish, Ice-head?"

"Sure, if you can, Flame Breath!"

"That's it! You're going down, Stripper!" Natsu said, his forehead banged Gray's. Lucy and Juvia both sighed before smiling at each other. Erza looked at them. Jellal smiled and laughed. Juvia and Lucy joined him as the two boys screamed insults at each other, freeze-drying themselves in the process. For once, Erza laughed at them.

The boys stopped and stared at her, no, the entire guild, except Juvia, Lucy and Jellal. Gray and Natsu smiled each other before joining the laughing bonanza. In a matter of seconds, the entire guild was laughing. Erza stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Natsu, Gray. Stop fighting." She said with a smile. Her commanding voice was there, but it was a lot kinder. Lucy smiled at Natsu. This was the best birthday gift Erza had.

**Meh. I'm sure my sis did something to this. No this isn't Blair. I was struggling with the idea and yes, I need help. My music library isn't exactly updated and, if you want me to post fics with your fav. Songs, please tell me the title and singer of the song. The button is begging to be clicked.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Oh, A Battle Concert?: Firework

**I'm hyper and insane, and I'm sorry for that. It was raining extremely hard yesterday, and now it stopped. I feel really sick since rain is my fuel. : ( Arigato to ****Eldan Aranye**** and ****The Midnight Shadow Star.** **: ) Please read the stories by these Authors.** **Anyways, I dun own the characters, just the plot, since, I also dun own the song. I dun have an idea for Gajeel and Levy. : ( I'll be needing help. **

**Note:**

**Jellal's magic isn't destruction magic. His magic is "Heavenly Body", but he only associates it with destruction.**

**Firework**

Lucy, Juvia, Erza and Levy sat backstage. They could hear the announcer introduce the singers before them. All four girls were wearing party cocktail dresses and black leggings, silver for Levy, blue for Erza, midnight cerulean for Juvia and pink for Lucy. Erza sighed.

"How'd we get in this mess anyways?" She grumbled, slumping. She looked outside the window before sighing again.

"Juvia just hopes Gray-sama won't lose." Juvia said, as she hugged her knees. Levy went beside her and smiled.

"They're pretty strong, so I'm sure that neither of them would lose." Levy said, patting Juvia's back. "Right, Lu-chan?" She turned and faced the blond celestial mage, who seemed to be spacing out.

"Lucy?" Erza asked the blond. Lucy sighed and looked at the moon.

"Natsu." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

_~Somewhere outside~_

Natsu growled. This guy was annoying. His fifty underlings were pretty tough, but this guy was tougher than them multiplied to a hundred. The cloaked man chuckled.

"Dang! This guy's really pissing me off!" Jellal said as he wiped the side of his face with his palm.

"I hear you." Gajeel said, panting. His cat and Happy went to chase after the homing pigeon that had the bomb's code.

"This guy's gonna die after he said that." Gray said, recalling the man's words, which were '_Sadly, that water mage has feelings for you. If she didn't I'd put my mark on her.'_

"I hope the girls are doing fine." Natsu growled. '_Specially Lucy. 'Specially HIS Lucy. _

The man cackled. "There's no way in heck can your stupid females beat my beauties." He cackled manically, revealing a scarred face and jet-black hair. Soul-less black orbs that served as his eyes scanned them. All four males went into a fighting position before simultaneously attacking.

_~A Day Earlier~_

_Master Makarov called the eight into his lounge. He looked at them with calculating eyes._

"_I have an excessively important mission for you." He said, showing them a peach colored folder. Erza picked it up and read the contents, Jellal, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu peered behind her. Their eyes grew as big as fists after they read it._

"_A town bombing?" Lucy said, partly shaking. Makarov nodded solemnly._

"_Gramps, what do you want us to do?" Natsu asked, his hands were curled into fists._

_Makarov opened one eye and looked at him. "Eliminate the terrorist group, prevent the delivery of the comb lacrima's code, and lastly, win the competition, since the prize is 'red wish', it is a wish that asks for a code." Gajeel grunted._

"_Who's the leader of this group?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how does this concern Bookworm and me?" He grunted. Levy nodded behind him. Makarov closed his eyes and leaned back._

"_The singing group needs four singers, and since a little bird told me that Levy can perform onstage, I've decided to add her." Makarov said, crossing his arms over his chest. The entire group leaned forward in anticipation to why their master wanted Gajeel to come. He cracked one eye and looked at them._

"_I've decided to add you since, well, I just wanted to." Their Master said. The entire group, besides him, fell from their places._

"_That's it? That's the only reason why you want us to bring the scrap iron with us?" Natsu yelled, as Levy hit him behind his back. The salmon-haired mage looked at her._

"_That's not a nice thing to say, Natsu." The solid-script mage crossed her arms over her chest, looking disappointed. Erza glowered at him, but Jellal patted her back and grinned. Gajeel smiled and gently held Levy's hand. Good thing no one noticed- scratch that- A certain blue cat noticed._

"_You lliiiiiike her!" Happy said, putting his paws over his mouth in a mischievous manner. Gajeel and Levy flushed, hands still linked. Everyone turned to look, only to see the iron dragon slayer swat the blue cat, who ran to Natsu. Gray growled and joined the fray. Soon, there was a three-sided war inside the room. _

"_Gray-sama, please stop."_

"_Gajeel, please."_

"_Natsu! Will you stop?"_

_The three girls screamed simultaneously but were ignored. Erza and Jellal sighed before taking deep breaths. _

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The two glowered at the three, who cowered with puppy whimpers. Problem solved. Makarov sighed in relief. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Now, Please welcome, Fairy Tail!" The announcer said into the microphone, raising his hand for emphasis. The curtain rolled up and revealed the four. The crowd began muttering words that either insulted them or so. Lucy sighed as she splayed her hands over the guitar, Erza readied her drumsticks. Juvia relaxed her hands over the piano and Levy readied her guitar. Lucy looked at her friends and took a deep breath as they played the first note, and the first word. Lucy opened her mouth to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again_

"Useless!" The dark-haired man said as he swatted Natsu, who tried to thigh him with a flaming knee. The salamander growled. _He hated it when people treat him like trash. _The menace growled in laughter.

"Ice make, lance!" Gray growled. Gensho looked at him with curious eyes.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled. Gray looked down and cursed.

"Fight each other later. Beat the life out of this guy first." Jellal said, partly glowering.

Juvia closed her eyes and sang.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in_

Jellal hissed and launched himself at the enemy, Gajeel at his heels. The man growled.

"No can beat me! I am Gensho! The strongest mage! The second Zeref!" He cackled madly. Jellal cursed.

"Zeref repented." He said. Gajeel blinked at him before nodding.

"That's right. He's the dude who has black hair!" Gajeel said, making everyone sweatdrop with embarrassment.

Erza closed her eyes and sang her part. Thinking of Jellal. She knew, she always did.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing_

Levy opened her mouth, and a confident voice sang for her. _Gajeel, please be safe._

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<em>

Gajeel growled at the cackling madman. Gensho glowered at him, eyes scanning him.

"Oh? You really think that bookworm would win?" The villain laughed. Gajeel growled.

Lucy took a deep breath. She felt really nervous. _I'll win this for Natsu._

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

Natsu growled, his feet blazed with fire. Jellal's feet glowed yellow, mist gathered around Gray's feet and Gajeel's turned into rockets. Their enemy cackled madly, a black aura surrounded him, making the temperature drop a good 2 Celsius. Their enemy floated up high.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled as he and his comrades shot up, leaving colored trails behind them.

Lucy sang the chorus. Leaving her guitar, she gripped the mic.

'_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<em>

The boys clashed, colored sparks igniting here and there. Gensho seldom got hit. The villain maliciously laughed at the boy's attempts to hit him.

"Losers" He said, enveloping himself in more darkness. The boys readied themselves. Gajeel growled. And as one, all of them charged him.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Lucy's voice rang loud and clear. The crowd began going 'ooh', for behind the singers, fireworks formed. Fireworks that never fell to the ground. A blazing red one shot perpendicular to an ice-blue one, a silver and gold one parallel to hem followed. The girls looked back and grinned. Lucy continued, an even more confident grin burned on her face.

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

Natsu and Gray grinned at each other.

"Ice make Lance!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Iron dragon!"

"Seven-Star Sword"

The boys said simultaneously, giving the villain a direct hit. Gensho yelled in pain as he fell from the sky. Gajeel followed him but, he regained his posture and cackled.

"Just kidding." Gensho said with a wink, earning fou- no five- glares, counting Natsu's twice.

Erza's fingers gripped the drumsticks tightly. She closed her eyes and began to sing, as if talking to _him_.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>

Jellal stopped in his tracks. Erza was telling him the words he never thought he would hear. He looked down as a tear fell from his tattooed eye.

"You were always so kind" He whispered before shaking his head, taking the tear away, and glared at Gensho. _Thank you, Erza. I was never complete until you came along._

Happy and Lily chased the homing pigeon. Who knew it was pretty fast? Lily growled deeply and Happy's face turned serious. The pigeon was near its target.

"Max Speed!" Happy and Lily cried, tackling the pigeon whose wing broke as it fell to the ground.

Levy opened her mouth while adjusting the guitar's position. _Go Gajeel! I'll be rooting for you!_

_If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

Gajeel nodded at the enemy. He knew that Levy was doing her best, he should as well. He growled deeply at the maniac who was having a laughing fit.

"Will you shut up?" He asked Gensho, who laughed harder.

"Ha ha ha- oh. Forgive me. This is too funny." The idiot said before he commenced laughing once again.

Juvia smiled and allowed her hands to do the playing. _Gray-sama, I know you can win. _She smiled and the very same voice that sung for her a few seconds ago grew stronger and better.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>

Gray adjusted his footing, ever so slightly letting his guard down and chuckled. _If Juvia were here, she'd comment on how Gensho could be kinder._ Gray smiled as he thought of her, blue hair and all.

"I think I might have had enough." Gensho said, wiping a tear from his eye and resumed fighting form. Gray, Natsu and Jellal grinned while Gajeel simply grunted as they resumed their fighting forms.

"Finally!" Natsu growled, feet blazing with newfound fire.

Erza smiled, a tame _un-Erza_ like smile. Her grip loosened on the drumsticks as she sang.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

Jellal smirked. His feet glowed gold. Determination –and maybe idiocy- glowed in his eyes.

"Meteor"

Lucy grinned. She never knew that she would and could enjoy singing. She grinned and her voice responded for her.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<em>

Natsu smiled deviously, fire glowed brightly at his heels. He heard Gray chuckle.

"I see where you two are going." He remarked, an icy mist curled at his feet affectionately. Gajeel grunted, his feet glowing as he readied for fight. Jellal gave a small laugh.

"You really think you can destroy me, no?" Gensho said, looking bored and uninterested. To him, they were merely pests.

"Destroy?" Natsu growled, sounding more pleased than angry. He flew until he was face to face with Gensho, their only barrier was the glowing form of the moon.

"Fairy Tail's mages specialize in destroying things." Gajeel said as silvery light lifted him off the ground once more. Jellal laughed with Gray as the shot right behind him.

Lucy grinned. This really had her blood pumping. She knew that she didn't need to worry about Natsu's safety. He _was safe already_, after all, he's a Fairy Tail mage. And Fairy Tail mages never die without a fight.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

The crowd 'ohh'-ed and 'ahh'-ed as the never-falling fireworks erupted in the sky, showering with sparks here and there. Lucy smiled. She knew this was going to happen.

Gensho can dodge attacks, but this time, he was taking a lot of damage.

"Will ya quit it? Ya pesky- oof" He obviously was gonna say something else, but Natsu knocked him with his flaming knee followed by Gray's misty fist which was in combo with Gajeel's metal one, and wrapped up with a golden ribbon of Jellal's meteor.

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

The crowd was going wacko now, and so where the fireworks, a.k.a. Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel. Erza grinned while Levy readjusted her guitar. Juvia conjured a heart-warming smile and Lucy simply sang with her heart. They could feel the climax of the performance.

Natsu grinned. The rest had expressions close to his devious one.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Seven-Star Sword!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Ice make... Geyser!"

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<em>

To be honest, the boys could hear the girls sing. From Lucy's lead to the Levy's ever-changing strums. Natsu grinned even wider as he and Jellal rushed their opponent.

"Who knew they could sing so well?" he mused, earning a smirk from the blue haired Heavenly Body-mage.

"Erza would kill you if she heard that. Bunny girl too." Gajeel said nonchalantly as he kicked and missed Gensho.

Lucy nearly laughed while singing. The boys were so much help too. Erza was smiling happily, Juvia laughed silently with Levy. She was no longer afraid. Her voice sang for her and for the one she liked. No their voices sang for them, sang for their hearts. While singing, she could feel Erza re-equipping them. She could feel herself being surrounded by light.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Lucy opened her eyes and grinned. Her voice seemed to take control as the crowd went even wilder, each one murmuring about their amazing change of clothes.

From the screen off to her left, which she just noticed, the red firework, a.k.a. Natsu, seemed to blaze brighter than the rest. _Natsu, you can win this! This is nothing compared to real trouble._

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<em>

Gajeel smiled. He could hear Levy's strumming and her gentle laugh. This made him feel somehow stronger. He grinned as the rest of them rushed forward to attack.

"What the-?" Gensho was not only caught off-guard. They also managed to defeat him, ramming into him, their colored "Tails" exploding like fireworks.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>_

At the last word, Lucy raised one of her keys while Juvia, Levy and Erza raised their hands. Just as the song stopped, The words "Fairy Tail" floated a good five feet above their heads, a gold firework that took the shape of Fairy Tail's logo exploded behind them. The background fireworks exploded as well. The four female mages grinned and looked at the audience, who roared in approval.

∞•∞

Makarov grinned as the team came into view, but he soon sighed in defeat when he heard the quarrelling.

"Natsu, keep it down! It's your fault why Juvia, Erza, Levy and I have stomach aches!"

"Who the heck even puts chocolate, strawberry, egg, pickle, chili and oyster sauce in one shake?"

"Shut up, you Iron idiot!"

"Oi, Natsu, you even dare put chili there? You know they can't take spicy food!"

"Shut up, you Exhibitionist!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, Flame Brain!"

"Idiots."

"Like heck you're one yourself, Scrap Metal!"

"You got something to say, Pinky? Popsicle?"

"Let's leave the fighting for later, ok? The girls can't rest properly."

"Eh? Lucy, are you alright?"

Makarov sighed once more as the eight entered the guild.

"We're home." Jellal said, cradling the Erza who, surprisingly, fainted from a stomach ache.

"Boukairi!" Mira said with a smile as Jet and Droy raced towards Gajeel, bombarding him with lectures on taking care of Levy.

Mira noticed the pale Lucy who was in Natsu's arms. The pink haired salamander sighed before walking towards the door.

"Natsu, where are you going?"

"I'll take Lucy home." The boy said, turning to look at Mirajane who giggled and waved.

"Don't be too rough on her. No running, ok? And definitely, no cooking of food from you!" Mira said, emphasizing on the last part. Natsu just shrugged it off and went straight to Lucy's house.

_~Eleven Minutes Later~_

Lucy groaned feebly. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. Recalling how and why she fainted, she felt her stomach churn. Natsu forcefully fed her with it, saying that it was an energy drink. She sighed and noticed something beside her bed. She looked to see Natsu, sleeping and mumbling.

"Luce... Zzzzz... N-nnin."

Lucy smiled and gently ruffled his hair. Her long sleeves were choking her hand due to the white button that closed it. Lucy frowned and undid the sleeve button and resumed to play with Natsu's hair. She looked at the clock and she realized something. _NATSU CHANGED HER CLOTHES WHILE SHE SLEPT!_ She looked over to see her traveling clothes at the hamper and her night clothes over her body. She screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up Natsu, who yawned.

"Luce, what's wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowed with worry. Lucy was pale, her hands began checking her clothes and she trembled. She didn't answer him. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ Natsu began to count down. When he finally struck one, Lucy relaxed.

She felt relieved to know that she was wearing the same lingerie from her travel clothes. She sighed and glared at him, but found out that he high tailed out of her room. Lucy had to laugh.

"It's a good thing he doesn't take advantage." Lucy whispered to the dark before cleaning herself.

**I hope this worked. I was feeling pretty tardy. :P Anyways, I need a song for Levy and Gajeel. I'm racking my brain for something but I find nothing. Yes, yes. I dun have my siblings with me, but an enemy just dropped by and, if you could guess who it is, I'll give you a cyber cookie. **

**Hint:**

**The answer is in my profile and... I can't give any other clues. -.- it would be too obvious.**

**Ne, anyways, please review! XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Bad Day!: Absolutely Story of A Girl

**Yo! It's good to see the world! :3 Anyways, Arigato to the following...**

**Eldan-niisan (Eldan Aranye)**

**HeartGold12**

**Shining Stellar**

**The Midnight Star**

**Hime-koi**

**HaylieandKaylie**

**And of course, the very one who I owe this chapter to...**

**Agatstone **

**Thank you so much guys. I still need help with the GaLe pairing though. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy!**

**Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)**

Lucy and Juvia sat side by side at the counter. Both girls were, um, in a bad mood, if that's what you can call it. Lucy was emitting aura that was quadruple its original size, giving double of it to Juvia. Speaking of the water mage, a small and thundering rain cloud hung over her and Lucy. To be extremely honest, no one wants to go near them, even Mira.

The entire guild was hushed. Mumblings, barely whispers passed around the guild. Sighing, Lissanna looked around for Levy, but sadly remembered that the solid-script mage went on a mission. She looked at her sister, who mouthed Erza's name. Lissanna smiled brightly, in contrast to the- erm, how to put this in a not so evil way- dark atmosphere. Sadly, the re-equip mage ***cough***was***cough***on***cough***a***cough***date***cough***with***cough***Jellal***cough*.** Lissanna sighed sadly, again, before thinking of a way to negotiate with the two. Deep in thought, she didn't realize the two bright –with anger- mages enter, throwing insults, before the final attack.

"You Idiot! Do you want to burn the entire town?"

"No, you Exhibitionist! You just want to turn the entire city into an ice cube!"

"Oh, do I, Pinky? Why the heck would I do that?"

"You want a death warrant?"

"You could've just asked for yours! I'd gladly whip your butt!"

"In your dreams, Poopcicle!"

"Poopcicle? Popsicle, I'll accept, but poopcicle? You ARE desperate for a death warrant!"

"You smell like it, why'd you care?"

Lissanna sighed; her head throbbed with the noisy bickering. She prayed to whatever there was to make them shut up. She opened her eyes when her prayer was answer- scratch that – In front of her, Natsu and Gray slumped, a pleading look on their faces. For the –counting- fourth time that day, she sighed. She stood up and spoke.

"Alright, Alright. I'll ask them." Lissanna said with a shake of her head. _Some things never change._ She walked over to the two and noticed a photo album in their hands. Juvia was crying and Lucy was tearing up. She looked at the album and felt teary-eyed herself, because in the album, sad pictures looked back at her.

On the upper right, a picture of a five-year old Juvia crying under a small raincloud seemed to draw her near. Below it, a batch picture, where Juvia was being picked on. Again she was crying. Lissanna sniffed and proceeded to do her original task.

"Why're you guys so depressed?" She asked, just noticing how soaked she was. Juvia sniffed and Lucy silently wept.

"Juvia is in her time of the month. So is Lucy, but today is the day Juvia's heart broke and also the day when Gray-sama stole it." The water mage whispered silently. Lissanna looked over at Lucy who sniffed and told her story.

"Today was the day I left home." Lucy said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm simply sympathizing with J-Juvia." She said, smiling, but she cried at the last word. As if they rehearsed it, the two wept, both their tears flooding the guild. Lissanna sighed and went over to Natsu and Gray, both staring at her nervously. After a five-minute talk, a plan materialized.

The silver haired Take-over mage grinned broadly as Natsu pulled Lucy into a gentle hug, telling her words that made her cease her crying. As for Juvia, Lissanna grinned. Getting Gray to man up and confess took a full four minutes. Juvia's sad world was about to change.

Lights dimmed and Gray appeared on stage with Natsu **(A/N: Draco: How'd he get up there so fast? Me: No butting in, Nii-san. Blair: you're one to talk.) **Juvia and Lucy sat there, staring at them bleakly with teary eyes. At least it wasn't raining inside the guild anymore. Mira grinned at her little sister as the two boys adjusted their guitars.

"Good job, Lissanna. I knew you could do it." Mira said, polishing a mug that came out of nowhere. Lissanna giggled and smiled before turning her gaze on the stage. Gray grinned at Juvia, who blushed at the attention. He gripped the mic and opened his mouth to sing, a faraway look in his eyes.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<em>

Gray grinned once more at Juvia, who had turned chameleon shades of red. Natsu strummed behind him, a canine smile going Lucy's way.

_When she smiles_

Natsu sang the last word with him, adding tone to the word. Also, they strummed even louder; Gray looked up at the ceiling as if to think, brows furrowing his ***cough***handsome***cough*** face. **(A/N: Blair: I'm sure Juvia thinks that. Me: *Coughing fit*)**

_How many days in a year  
>She woke up with hope but she only found tears<em>

Gray looked at Natsu, both of them wearing a sad face, a sympathizing face. Lucy had to hold back a laugh. _With all due respect_, the two of them? Sympathizing? It was similar to her and Aquarius getting along, which, sadly, they do. She turned to look at Juvia, who clutched her hands near her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

_I can be so insincere,  
>Making the promises never for real<em>

Gray looked at Juvia apologetically, before looking down. The said girl, however, as Lucy noticed, was looking at Gray with hope. Or that's what Lucy saw. She turned back to the singing pair and grinned at Natsu, who grinned back at her.

_As long as she stands there waiting  
>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes<br>How many days disappear?  
>When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?<em>

Gray jumped off the stage with ease, Natsu close behind him, and headed towards Juvia. The water mage sniffed twice and looked at him, eyes shining with awkward tears.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>Your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say_

Gray abruptly stopped strumming and gently caressed Juvia's blue locks, making the water mage blink tears once again. Lucy grinned at this. Juvia was getting her wish. She gave Natsu a thumbs up, who looked at her for help. Sighing, she grabbed a golden guitar and strummed with him. Natsu opened his mouth to sing with Gray.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs_

Natsu abruptly stopped singing, and turned to grin at Lucy as Gray sang the last words solo.

_I absolutely love her  
>When she smiles<em>

Juvia sniffed and a small smile formed on her face. For once, Gray grinned and smiled back at her, a tiny blush swept over his face. He turned around and went to the stage, followed by the two, and continued singing in all his boxered glory. Good thing Erza wasn't here.

_How many lovers would stay?  
>Just to put up with this day after day?<br>How did we wind up this way?  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say<em>

Gray ran a hand through his hair. _Good thing flame-brain is helping. _He turned to look at Juvia, but he noticed Lucy strumming with Natsu. _Oh? They're playing together. How cute. _Gray smirked at them and gave Juvia a heart-warming smile. Whistles could be heard from the guild, mostly, from Cana. Who knew that she could whistle that loud?

_As long as we stand here waiting  
>Wearing the clothes on the soles of our shoes<br>How do we get there today?  
>When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes<em>

Gray grabbed the mic, not exactly minding the mic stand attached to the mic, and twirled it thrice before continuing singing. Behind him, Natsu and Lucy were having a strumming battle.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>Your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say_

Gray sang his heart out, icy mist enveloped three feet from the floor of the stage- no, the _entire_ guild- sending shivers down everyone's spine. He looked awkwardly at Natsu, who grinned evilly before singing with him. This made Lucy roll her eyes and blow her bangs from her face. Gray had that faraway look in his eyes once more as he raised his head and opened his mouth.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs_

Gray grinned at Juvia, and Natsu stopped singing and grinned at Lucy. Juvia's tears fell from her eyes, but, they didn't flood. Instead, they fell like a drizzle. Light and very quiet.

_I absolutely love her  
>When she smiles<em>

Right after the last word, Gray had an _ice_ electric guitar on his hands and began strumming. In a few seconds time, the three were jamming, the guild shrieked with delight. It was like a concert!

After a few seconds of strumming, gray's guitar dissolved and joined the icy mist on the floor. Lucy and Natsu grinned at each other at the background while Gray gripped the mic, with the mic stand ***again***, leaned in and sang, his eyes bore into Juvia's.

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>And you never seem to run out of things to say_

Natsu joined Gray's voice with his. Juvia smiled, first at Gray, then at Lucy and Natsu. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled even more. _Her wish. Someone finally healed her heart. _And she knew it.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<em>

The entire guild was at the edge of its seat. Anticipating, waiting, for those words. Juvia smiled. She knew that, even if he isn't saying it directly, he loves her. Juvia's slightly pink face suddenly deepend. Now, her face was the same color as Natsu's hair.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Her pretty face she hid from the world<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
>I absolutely love her<em>

The guild leaned closer once more, even if they practically fell off their seats. Sadly, Gray and Natsu had other ideas. Lucy strummed harder, taking her heart out in supporting her friend's love complication.

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<em>

Gray took a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest and his face flushed, and sang the last words.

_When she smiles_

Gray walked leisurely towards Juvia and lifted her chin, so their faces were angled with each other. Gray grinned and placed the mic near his lips and sang out the last words.

_When she smiles_

Juvia was breathing hard; her face was equally flushed as his. Natsu and Lucy grinned at each other and set down the guitars and strolled towards the "new" couple. A meter behind them, they heard Gray's voice, cool as ice, but nervous as a wreck.

"I absolutely love you, especially when you smile." Gray said, his nose brushing hers. Juvia couldn't take it anymore, so can the guild. Simultaneously, the guild cheered and Juvia fainted, leaving Gray surprised. Natsu laughed in a good-natured way with Lucy, which was probably a first, since he never laughed at Gray with such ***cough***kindness***cough***

_~Five minutes later~_

The guild finally settled, leaving the new couple to themselves. Gray and Juvia huddled in one corner, holding hands and laughing. Natsu looked at Lucy, who looked at the pair with eyes that showed genuine happiness for her friends.

"You ok, Luce?" He asked, causing the blond to turn and look at him. She grinned at him before squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. It's just that, they remind me of someone." She said, her conscience drifting off to memory lane. At that very moment, Natsu stiffened and the air smelled of ozone. Lissanna looked up from her place at the bar, eyes watering. And right there and then, the doors opened and side by side with Master Makarov, stood Laxus.

You could guess the guild's reaction, except for Lissanna, and Laxus himself. The two ran, hugging. Laxus was shaking and Lissanna was laughing. In five seconds, the entire guild rushed over and hugged Laxus, placing him under a big, and heavy, dog pile. Lucy wondered how she got there, but shrugged it off when she realized that Natsu obviously dragged her. With much twisting, untangling, pulling, pushing crawling and cursing, Laxus was finally released from the dog pile. He laughed and spoke, first to Lissanna, then to the others.

"Lissanna, you're not dead?"

"Nope."

"Hey Laxus, you still smell weird."

"You're one to talk, fire spit."

"Shut up, ice cube. I wasn't talking to you!"

The rambles continued on and on. Let's just say that Erza and Jellal regulated it in five seconds flat, with Mirajane's help, of course. Not to mention that, this made everyone, except for the Rajiin tribe, Mira's siblings and Master Makarov, run for their lives.

Lucy sighed, her warm breath fogging up the window. Natsu sat beside her, warming the place with his heat.

"It's good to have him back." Natsu said, looking out the window. Lucy looked at him and laughed.

"Somehow, you feel connected to him, right?" Lucy seemed to state it more than ask. She laughed at him.

"Emotional brother, huh?" She spoke only to herself, momentarily forgetting Natsu's presence. "Maybe you'll meet them." She said, looking back at him, her eyes shining with delight. Natsu cocked his brow at her, an invisible question mark hung over his head.

"Lucy, you are such a weirdo." He stated, subconsciously signing his death warrant.

**Ouch. My bones hurt. I didn't want Lissanna to be loveless, so, I figured out that she looked cute with Laxus. Yes, it's crazy, but I'm desperate. : ) **

**Jade**

**Jade said she'll add our Oc's, along with others. Dun worry. We'll just be match makers there. It's out specialty anyways. : )**

**-Blair and Draco**

**V  
>V<br>V**


	7. New Surroundings: Come Back Song

**Gomen Ne! Agh! EPIC FAIL! Gomen... -_-''... I had so much to do and I got sick so, um I won't make excuses! I'm really sorry. Anyways, like what I've mentioned in the previous chapter, my family (And some pesky friends, except for Ree-chan, who is our friend-sibling-but-is-really-a-friend) are going to play matchmakers. My siblings would do the honor of thanks...**

**Jade**

**Hello. First of all, Ja-chan (Jade) doesn't own FT. Second, she hates being called Ja-chan, so people who want some fun, call her that. Whatever we type or our opinions cannot be changed or deleted once we type it. And yes, she got sick and had sprained her foot we had to ask Chewy-chewy to walk her around. Oh, and not to mention that she also sprained her right wrist so she had a lot of trouble writing also, She hit her head on the wall. What a klutz that poor thing is, eh?**

**Blair**

**Ok. Enough of my sisters. We would like to thank:**

**NaLu Seirei**

**HaylieandKaylie**

**PunkPrincessChrissy**

**Sarah**

**Ella-May Nation**

**Soka**

**Astrella Lynn Kurosaki**

**Agatstone**

**Lunalovegood67**

**HeartGold12**

**Midnight-chan ****(1. Jade wants us to call ****The Midnight Shadow Star**** that and, 2. I'm creating a small flag of truce.)**

**Eldan Aranye **

**And the one to whom we owe this chapter to:**

**Alsarnia**

**That's most of it. We really hope that you enjoy this. And Chewy-chewy is our classmate, so no weird ideas ok? We call him that since he's extremely good at dancing the chewy-chewy dance. Before we start, 'Natsu' means 'summer', right? I have quite a diff. meaning with the name. To see our pen names and our other siblings (yes, even those who are really just our friends), please check Jade's profile. : ) Oh, and, neither of us own Fairy Tail. : ) Give credit to Hiro Mashima. **

**Draco**

**Come Back Song**

Lucy sighed for the -enth time. She looked around her compartment, and the compartment on the other side- rather, their private compartment- and began stroking Natsu's hair. On her lap, a sleeping pinkette; To her right, Erza and Jellal slept; to her left on the other side, Gray –half naked- absentmindedly stroked Juvia's hair; in front, Levy was curled up in Gajeel's arms; beside them, Lissanna slept, hand entwined with Laxus. She smiled and looked at the moving view. Trees, buildings, and grasslands flew from her view. She stopped stroking Natsu's hair and took the request out of her pocket, stared at it for a minute, smiled and placed it back again. _Hopefully, we survive their insanity._ She thought, and continued running her hands on his hair and thought back. A melancholic smile slinked on her face.

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy growled as she entered her guild, a wailing Natsu slumped behind her. Happy flew above them, a silver fish in his mouth._

"_Luuuuucy! I said I'm sorry!" Natsu wailed, an 'I know I'm a failure, but forgive me!' look was written on his puppy dog face. Lucy growled at him. Happy hid behind Natsu._

"_Natsu, Lucy's scary." The scared cat stated, cowering behind the pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy turned to them, the image of murder in her eyes._

"_Tell me that when you learn to not barge in my room, and of course, MY BATHROOM!" Lucy screeched, causing Natsu to cower at her aura. Before she could deliver her final retribution, something caught her eye. She and Natsu turned to look at the request board, only to see the entire guild crowding over it. Everyone mumbled a thing or two about it. Others even reached out to get it._

"_CLEAR THE WAY! IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" Mira said, showing a tiny bit of her demon side as she snatched the paper from the board and walked over to Lucy. Lucy glance at their group's table; Laxus, Lissanna, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel were mumbling and nodding to themselves before glancing at Lucy. Their luggage sat beside him, except for Erza and Jellal. You could see two mountains beside them. Lucy took a look at the request and her eyes widened. So did Natsu's and Happy's. It read..._

_**REQUEST:**_

_**LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND CO.**_

_**ACT AS BARRIERS, PAIN-ABSORBERS AND SHEILDS FOR THE THREE-YEAR ENGAGED CHILDREN OF THE BLURIDGE FAMILY AND THE SULFUR FAMILY. **_

_**ALSO, THIS WILL SERVE AS A VACATION**_

_**THIS REQUIRES:**_

_**TEN STRONG MAGES (WITH LUCY HEARTFILLIA)**_

_**CLOTHING TO LAST ONE WEEK **_

_**VERY ROWDY**_

_**ETC.**_

_**REWARD:**_

_**100, 000, 000 JEWELS**_

_**Ps:**_

_**The offer will expire the two days after it was posted.**_

_**This mission also includes the well being and acceptance of each person**_

_**Requestors request the ability to be able to endure backbreaking activities and beatings**_

_Lucy stared open-mouthed before laughing. _

"_I completely forgot!" She said, laughing idiotically before rushing back home to pack. After an hour, they were on their way._

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy led the way to the Sulfur manor. It was obvious how ecstatic she was about going there, even the densest, a.k.a. Natsu, noticed.

The place was neatly trimmed; bushes; grass, heck, even trees! The long trail was a lot like Lucy's own manor, except for the different statues that stood at the sides.

"Luce, who lives there anyways?" Natsu asked, practically jogging after the running Lucy, a worried expression on his face. He didn't like the way Lucy was acting. It was as if it wasn't her. Lissanna giggled.

"Yeah, Lu-chan, don't keep it a secret!" Levy said, walking alongside Juvia and Lissanna. The blond stellar mage just laughed and ran forward before smirking evilly at Natsu.

"A hint, they're all adopted." She stopped to think. A faraway look appeared in her eyes. "Yeah, they are. Anyone care to race?" Lucy said, creepily back to excessively ecstatic self, jumping on a confused Natsu's back and prodding him forward with a stick. Happy and Lily flew overhead.

"Lucy's so mean!" Happy said to Lily before they started counting off. The girls were perched on top of the guy's shoulders, readying themselves. Gray had to be careful with Juvia. She was slowly melting. He sighed . _Some things never change. _ A gentle breeze picked up and caressed their faces.

The strange, EXTREMELY ecstatic Lucy was obviously affecting the girls. Natsu really didn't like it. He tilted his head, sniffing the air. It was strangely sweet, and really mysterious, as if it were taunting him to discover its secrets.

"Lucy, you've been acting weird." Lissanna said, her face filled with worry. "Are you sick?"

"Nope. Just pretty excited."

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

They all sped forward, leaving the two eksheeds literally eating the dust. Lily coughed. This was way far from the Lucy they knew. She was almost –_scratch that_– even crazier than Natsu.

"Wait for me!" Happy yelled, speeding forward, Lily at his tail.

_Meanwhile..._

Long fingers strummed the guitar in a dark room. Music was heard from five teens on the stage. Another sat on the couch with two kids. Nine canines littered the room, each grinning with pleasure as their masters played onstage. Nine eksheeds cheered on the sidelines, one of them looked longingly outside. In a heartbeat, the music stopped. The fingers that were playing stopped. A mischievous smile appeared on the shadowed face. Blue-green eyes glowed in the dark room.

"She's here." A feminine voice that belonged to the blue-green eyed person spoke. Her voice wasn't high. It wasn't low either. A chuckle erupted somewhere to her right. Two ice-blue eyes glowed beside her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My beloved sister, you're not the only one who can smell her." The ice-blue eyed one said, his masculine voice was husky and playful.

"That' right, Nii-san. We can all smell them." Two emeralds glowed in the dark, a feminine giggle accompanied them. Aside from the canines and eksheeds, other eyes glowed in the background. Two silver ones gleamed beside two gold ones; hard chocolate brown eyes softened beside two cheerful onyx ones, beside them, two ocean blue eyes shone. Soft giggles and laughs can be heard from the inside. Outside, they could hear insults, yells, cursing and laughter. The silver eyes seemed to cock to themselves.

"They're a noisy bunch, aren't they?" The silver-eyed male spoke, his eyes rolled in exaggeration. The blue-green eyed girl scoffed.

"What do you call our bunch, huh?" She said, eyes shining with ferocity.

"Oh, boy. Here they go again." The two ocean blue eyes said, a big sweatdrop formed on her head.

"Oh, I see. So I'm noisy, Sparky?" Blue-green.

"Well, it's true, Dew Drop!" Silver.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"CURSE YOU!"

"WANT TO GO?"

"SHUT IT!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SISTER, YOU FILTH?"

"We didn't do anything, green-minded Nii-san."

_Outside..._

Lucy ruffled Natsu's hair. Beside him, Juvia was allowing Gray to drink her ~she's water after all~. Jellal was wheezing while Erza pulverize-erm, patted his back. Lissanna was beaming at Laxus, holding his hand. At the very tail, Gajeel was munching on a five feet long piece of metal while Levy laughed at him and pet the two eksheeds. Lucy looked at them and sighed.

"Welcome to the Sulfur manor." She said, waving a hand that looked thrice as big as her old home.

"It's a lot bigger than yours." Gray commented, Natsu nodding behind him. Erza stood her ground, looking as blank as she could muster even if she was shaking, while Jellal stifled a laugh. The others could just stare at it in awe. Happy smirked.

"Aye! Captain Erza's malfunctioning again!" The blue Exsheed happily commented. Erza stiffened in response.

"They're a handful, so please be nice." Lucy said, her hand reached out for the doorknob. It didn't reach its destination. When it was a centimeter away, the door broke open and a blur of maroon, blue-green, black, and apple-green jumped on Lucy. Erza readied her sword just as the others prepare to attack, before they realize that it was just a girl. The girl hugging Lucy whimpered.

"Lu-chan! You never wrote! I was stuck with the idiot for three _frickin'_ years!" She wailed, tears formed on her eyes.

The girl cocked her maroon head. Two tame blue-green eyes looked at her. Her maroon hair, that went down to her waist and her side bangs bounced on her chest, was tied in a cap-hair style. A green ribbon seemed to hold it in place. Lucy laughed before patting her head.

"Get off, _baka_. Lucy wouldn't want an _idiot_ pig on her." A silver eyed, unruly haired blond teen said a smirk on his face. Beside him, a boy with jet-black hair and gold eyes sighed. Unlike the guy beside him, his hair flowed in a graceful British wave. Both had healthy complexions, dressed in jogging pants and multi-colored shirts. Natsu wanted to go closer but noticed the queer smell. He looked over and saw the expression on Gajeel's face. _He wasn't the only one who noticed._

"His hair is yellow!" Happy exclaimed excitedly. Pantherlily solemnly nodded behind him.

The maroon haired girl stood up, all adorable-ness gone. What's left was an aura a million times scarier than Erza and Jellal combined. Erza and Jellal shakily stood their ground, the rest... Let's just say that Gajeel, Gray and Natsu heroically cowered in the background.

"Don't pick on my sister!" A girl with razor cut orange hair and startling emerald eyes flew out and kicked the black-haired boy on the head, who whimpered feebly. Her black skirt swished as she readied herself for battle. Lissanna raised a brow at them. They weren't a handful. They were a lot more than chaos and Hades combined. A few more kicks punches and screams were exchanged. The Fairy Tail team got caught in the attacks, except for Lucy. She seemed to be used to this chaos.

"Calm down. I don't think that it was him. It was probably, you know, so don't kill anyone, Sis. Behave yourself." A boy with spiky brown hair and ice-blue eyes chuckled, pulling his orange-haired sibling from doing further damage. His silver shirt blended with his brown cargo pants. Juvia stared at his ice-blue eyes as he glanced at Juvia. She smiled and looked back at Gray. This dude somehow reminds her of Gray's warm heart, despite his cool façade.

"They're crazy." Pantherlily said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aye." Happy said non-cholantly.

"Ano, I don't think that that's the proper way to treat our guests." A shy voice said. All eyes turned to see a pretty teen with ocean blue eyes and blond-orange hair smiling at them. She was wearing a dress, a lot like Wendy's, only longer. Behind her, a miniature Natsu and Lucy happily sped towards Lucy. The little Natsu did look like Natsu, except his eyes were chocolate brown. The little Lucy had dark, onyx eyes that gleamed with joy.

"She's so pretty!" Levy said, as she, Erza, Juvia and Lissanna surrounded the feminine young girl. She looked so tame. And she was. In five seconds flat, the five of them were walking around happily, enjoying a loose conversation. Happy stared at the miniatures while Pantherlily huffed and turned away in a bored manner. Gajeel grunted as Gray's eyes grew wide at the two.

"Natsu, Lucy, you have kids!" Happy exclaimed, slyly putting his paws over his mouth. Lucy sighed.

"He looks like me!" Natsu piped up, reaching to pat the young look-alike, but little Natsu was already gone.

"We didn't. Natsu and I d-" Lucy wanted to say something, but a sturdy weight jumped on her.

"Lulu-san!" The little girl screamed, jumping on Lucy. Lucy laughed as the little girl hugged her. The miniature Natsu, however, once the little guy saw Gray, he growled and tackled the ice mage, screaming insults at him.

"Freaky popsicle!" The little boy yelled, charging once more, but he had unexpectedly bumped into an invisible wall. He shook his head and looked up at the wall, a.k.a. Gajeel, and growled.

"Why the heck do you look annoying, Scrap Metal?" He yelled, preparing for another attack when miniature Lucy caught him in a sturdy headlock.

After a few minutes of screeching, kicks, punches and an accidental trip to the top of a tree, Lucy began to introduce her guild mates to her childhood friends.

"This is Lissanna, the youngest take-over mage." She said, smiling at the silver haired girl. She turned to Juvia and started to speak, but was cut off.

"Ne, you smell like water! I like that!" The maroon haired girl said, hugging Juvia the way a little girl would hug a puppy. Fog started to form at their feet. Juvia looked stunned but the girl released her and ran back to her siblings, screaming how refreshing water smells like, before being bonked on the head by the silver-eyed teen. After a few growls and a swollen cheek, Lucy looked over and continued.

"Anyways, that is Juvia Loxar and yes, she's a water mage." She couldn't help but giggle. "Going back, this is Levy McGarden, a solid script mage, and of course, Erza Scarlet, our beloved Titania." Lucy finished, only to see all the girls crowd Erza, Juvia and Levy. The guys had no other choice than to move away before they get the "girl virus", which is said to appear when girls gather. Lucy got dragged in, somehow. After a few lively and insane minutes, the guys decided to introduce themselves. Laxus seemed brave enough, or was he?

As soon as he got close to them, the other young blond walked up and began sniffing him, like the way Natsu sniffs food. He cringed.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, New gen. thunder dragon slayer. You?" He said, extending his hand. The young blonde's silver eyes looked at him with suspicion. Then he did something unexpected, boy bent and sniffed Laxus' hand before sneezing thrice. A cold gust of wind came and left before the Black haired teen stepped forward, sniffing him as well. The others narrowed their eyes. The boy's eyes lit up. He doubled over, laughing hard.

"Laxus, you and this idiot smell the same!" He said, nearly rolling on the ground. The young blond nudged him to stop, his face slightly red. Laxus blinked thrice. _What?_

The orange head with glaring emeralds stepped forward and scrutinized Gray, earning a glare from Juvia. She stopped, smirked and playfully hit him on the back, causing the ice-mage to fall flat-face on the ground. The girl burst into a fit of giggles.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, taking a step forward, the orange head's eyes gleamed. She roared with laughter, startling the Fairy Tail mages. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He smells a lot like you, Nii-san. Ice and snow!" She said, before cupping her mouth with her hand. She glared at Gray and punched him in the gut. "You made me say something weird." She stated. Juvia came down on her knees and began tending the groaning Gray. _Who knew that she had such a strong punch? _The male brunette and the raven-haired teen laughed.

"That's my little sister for you." The brunette beamed.

"Gomen. We usually act like this." The raven-haired teen said, his members nodding behind him.

"Hey, your name's Gray Fullbuster, right?" The blond-orange haired teen said as she bent to the coughing Gray's level. Her ocean blue eyes scanned him. She stood up and walked towards Jellal, and looked at him up and down. "You're a weird bunch." She muttered, looking from one male member to another.

"You're one to talk." Gajeel muttered. A split second later, little Natsu kicked Gajeel in the face, cursing during the process. As he launched himself for another attack, little Lucy grabbed him by his hair and threw him somewhere near Lissanna's feet. The boy got up and cursed. _ How lovely!_

"You have a very colorful language." Lissanna said, patting the little boy's head. He looked up at her with innocent round eyes before smiling.

"Li-san, you look so tame, yet, you smell so fierce." He stated. Lissanna looked at him with surprise. Before she could react, little Lucy ran towards her and nodded.

"Li-san, he means that you're really strong." He stated. Levy bent to little Lucy's height. She smiled and ruffled the blonde locks.

"You really look like Lu-chan." She said, Lissanna nodded behind her, a smile spread on her face. The little girl smiled.

"My name is Aquamarine Sulfur. But please call me Aqua." She said, curtsying before them. She looked too much like Lucy herself. Levy and Lissanna cooed in delight. They grinned at Aqua as little Natsu approached Natsu.

Little Natsu looked at Natsu and squinted. Natsu (the bigger one) squinted as well. A smile spread over his face. (Bigger Natsu's face)

"What's your name?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The little boy frowned.

"Caes Bluridge. And you are?" The little boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu Dragneel. Why the heck does your name say 'Says'?" The little boy fumed.

"IT'S CAES! C-A-E-S! CAES! GET IT RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!" While fuming, small flames danced on his body, just like Natsu. Upon seeing this, Natsu set _himself_ on fire. Happy gasped.

"He's a fire dragon slayer!" Happy said.

"Yep. He's a new Generation fire dragon slayer." Aqua said. Erza looked at the two Natsus glaring at each other. They were similar. But something was bothering her ever since they set foot in the mansion. She looked at Jellal who nodded. The two shared an expression that looked as if their lives were on the line. Jellal went to the girl with blue eyes and extended his hand.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez. What's your name?" The teen blinked at him before smiling. She touched his hand and twisted it a bit, making the blue-haired mage flinch in surprise.

"You look like a Heavenly Body user." She stated with bored eyes before letting go and walking towards the black haired boy. The male brunette sighed and approached Natsu and Caes before they cause anymore damage. Gajeel glared as the fiery orange haired girl went up to him, squinting.

"I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. And you are?" Gajeel wanted to state this with simplicity. He didn't want Levy to think that he introduces himself the same way Natsu does. The orange haired girl nodded.

"You'll find out soon enough, Godzilla." Gajeel could feel his pride being ripped away from him as the girl stalked past. Then he stiffened. She smelled quite strong, in a sense of power. **(A/N: Jade: Onee-chan, you did that on purpose. Blair: And so?)**

"Oh, Onee-chan, you're being rude again." Caes stated while throwing a punch straight at Gajeel.

In three hits, Caes was being dragged away by Aqua. Who knew that the girl had as much fight in her like Lucy herself? For some strange reason, a fight broke within the guys, Natsu and Caes in the middle. Along the sidelines, two figures were fuming. And both were looking deadly, but one seemed to hold back. The other one, however,

"INTRODUCE YOURSELVES PROPERLY, YOU IDIOTS!" Erza beat the other fuming figure to it. The entire area was covered by Erza's terrible aura. The maroon haired girl looked over at the re-equip mage and smiled at the controlled chaos. Natsu was gripping Caes' shirt, who had a kick planted on Natsu's stomach. Gray's foot was gripped by Natsu's other hand while he had Laxus in a wrestler's hold, who was in the middle of strangling Gajeel, who caught Jellal in a headlock while who seemed confused as he stepped on Gray's face. Lucy most of the Fairy Tail girls stood shivering as Titania's rage cast a scary aura on the field. The young female, who seemed to be the calmest with her ocean blue eyes, sighed as she came over and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Rimi Turquoise Aurora Bluridge. It's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand towards Erza. Titania smiled.

"Same to you." She said, shaking hands. The male brunette smiled and walked over to Natsu. He grinned widely as Natsu looked wary of him.

"I'm Draco Natsu Nura Bluridge." He smirked at Natsu before explaining. Natsu's eyes grew wide. **(A/N: Jade: Nii-san, I know you chose that nickname, but why that? Draco: Live with it. Blair: Don't complain, idiot.)**

"I met my beloved sisters and little brother during summer, so that's why." He stressed, Natsu crossed his arms and scrunched his nose. _Aside from the weird choice of name, he smells really peculiar._

"Nice to meet you." Natsu said, still wary of Draco.

"You want to play _that_ game, Draco? I'm in." The young blond said, silver eyes gleaming. He strolled past Gray and smiled sweetly at Juvia, causing Gray to fume and the maroon haired girl to snort in disgust.

"The name's Iron Gray Sulfur. No explanations. Mom and Dad chose my name. Live with it." He stated, making Gajeel mutter under his breath. The raven haired boy laughed and spoke to Gajeel.

"The name's Brasse Tourmaline Sulfur. Call me Brasse for short." He smirked once more before prodding the orange haired girl, who pretended to gag and wiped the place where Brasse poked her. **(A/N: Blair: I do that to him in real life. Jade: Quit butting in!)**

"I'm Blair Ember Blaze Bluridge." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She whipped her head towards the maroon haired girl beside her.

"This is my little sister, Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge. No idea why she chose that name. Call her Jade if you want to live." She snickered. "Or Ja-chan if you could live with death." Jade fumed, and the sky darkened. **(A/N: Draco: This is the real scenario if you are unlucky enough to EVER catch them in a murderous fight like this. Jade: Give me a break! This is not supposed to be here!) **

"You might want to take that back, Onee-chan." Jade said dangerously, murder was written all over her face. Blair shoved her face close to her sister and grinned mockingly. The mages from Fairy Tail were shaking like human maracas.

"I don't think so, Ja-chan." She said, a wicked gleam in her eye told everyone to be terrified of her. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed. Natsu and Caes shook harder in unity as Gray tried not to cower.

"I'm giving you one more chance to take that back." Jade growled, making Natsu sniff at the smell of rain. He looked at Juvia and decided that it was definitely not the rain woman. He turned to face back at the siblings.

"Live with it, Ja-chan." Blair hissed and then all Hades broke loose. The scariest thing was, you could smell death in the air. A few seconds of terrible silence hung in the air.

"Die!" Jade yelled, pure evil was written on her face as she threw a punch at her sister, only to hit Natsu in the face. Natsu stopped shaking and growled at her. He didn't like getting hit on the face.

"Watch where you're aiming, idiot!" He yelled before attempting to roundhouse kick her, but he only succeeded to kick Gray in the face. Gray hissed.

"YOU watch where you're aiming, twinkle toes!" He growled, throwing a punch which unexpectedly hit Gajeel instead.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed randomly as Gajeel blindly hit Laxus. Let's just say that the fight lasted for half an hour.

_~With the Fight Over~_

The teens in the manor led them inside. Lissanna was nursing Laxus's sore bump as they walked in. Jellal hung on Erza's shoulder, occasionally coughing as smoke curled off his clothes. The Sulfur and Bluridge adoptees and the four dragonslayers paused. The two clans looked at each other and resumed walking as if they heard nothing, each sighing. Iron raised his right hand, motioning for them to stop. They looked at him, and he began to count down with his fingers.

5

4

3

2

Lucy squeaked while everyone dodged or at least ducked. Two flashes of pink flew towards her, one was obviously Natsu. The other was a pink eksheed. It clung on Lucy, crying. The girl on the floor laughed as she stood up. Lissanna smiled.

"She looks like a pink version of Happy." Lissanna said with a laugh. The said cat twitched his ears. It had pretty chocolate brown eyes and a purple ribbon on its neck.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, flying towards the female cat. Pantherlily walked closer as his heart began to beat louder. Natsu could just stare at the two figures, one cradling the other. He never knew that he would feel this when he sees _this _side of Lucy. The female eksheed finally pulled away.

"Lucy, you left without telling and then you really left me. You're so mean!" The female cat said, tears welling in its eyes. Iron rubbed the back of his head, sighing loudly.

"Really now, Hyacinth, how did you manage to get away from the others?" He asked, causing Lucy to laugh. Natsu still stared at Lucy with his eyes wide. Erza, who was observing her surroundings suddenly tensed. Jellal straightened and stepped beside her. Levy, Juvia and Lissanna stood side-by-side in formation, getting ready to defend themselves. Laxus, Gray, Pantherlily and Gajeel perked their ears, each getting strangely worked up. Happy floated above Natsu who stood in front of Lucy and Hyacinth. The owners of the mansion, however, stood in a straight row, bracing themselves. In a flash, a variety of colors tackled them down, each house owner laughing as the people in Fairy Tail (except Lucy, mind you) were picking their jaws off the ground. Lucy giggled.

"Tch. Getting worked up for a bunch of animals." Gajeel growled, mocking the nine dogs and eight eksheeds. Rimi glared at him, which he brushed off with a 'tch'. The owners stood up silently.

"Please don't mock our family again." Jade growled, eyes narrowing as Caes followed her example and lifted his lips up to a growl.

"Aye! Gajeel should be more respectful!" Happy said, earning a glare from Gajeel. The others stood slightly embarrassed at his reaction. Erza glared at the Iron Dragon slayer. A few more seconds of awkward silence passed before Draco sighed. Smiling at the tense atmosphere, he coughed to get their attention.

"Let's move on now, shall we?" Draco said, placing a hand on the large dog that sat beside him and the ice-blue eksheed beside him. "Please say hi, guys." He urged them. The large dog sighed before standing on all fours.

"My name is Kavїk." The dog said, shaking its silver fur and pricking its ears forward. He faced the rest of the pack. It looked like some sort of Arctic wolf. Erza's jaw dropped first. Followed by Happy and Natsu.

"The dog on Jade-san's right is Shasta and the one on her left is Nashi." It said, motioning at the two dogs, both pure white, but the one named Nashi had flopped ears while the other looked like a Northern wolf. The dog continued as the others stared, gaping like fishes at the talking dog.

"The dog... Talks." Happy said, eyes even wider than saucers.

"The dog beside Blair-san is Molly. The one beside Caes-kun is Flare. The one beside Aqua-chan is Spirit. The one beside Rimi-san is Angel. The one on the left of Brasse-san is Gold and the one on Iron-san's right is Crys." The dog rambled on, going past a light brown dog, a maroon one, two blond ones (which could only be distinguished by the brown sock-like pattern on the paws of Spirit and Angel's floppy ears), a golden colored one with white ears and a silver colored one, all of which are the size of Aqua when standing on fours. Lissanna giggled and Erza smiled as the dogs walked around them, sniffing and reintroducing themselves.

"It's good to meet you." Levy said, patting Angel, who muttered a shy 'you too'. Jellal had to smile at the Gold, who said he smelled like a strong Heavenly Body mage. Hyacinth, who had been nuzzling Lucy flew up and grinned.

"I'm Hyacinth." The pink cat said happily. It flew towards the silvery-gray cat beside Jade and nudged it. The cat smirked and landed on Jade's head, who scratched its chin and adjusted the silver pendant on its neck.

"My name Glachan." She said, falling down and landing on the girl's arms. "Ne, introduce yourselves already! You're being too quiet!" it said with a huff.

"I'm Ice." The ice-blue colored eksheed beside Draco piped up, glaring at Gray with annoyance since he saw the Ice Mage remove his shirt. Juvia noticed this and gave Gray back his clothes, who was surprised to see it off.

"I'm Allia." The white cat beside Blair chirped as it approached Levy, who patted its head.

"I'm Red!" A maroon eksheed flew from Caes' arms and landed on Juvia's head. The water mage smiled at the flying feline.

"Lacey here." An amethyst colored eksheed flew from Rimi's head towards Jellal and Erza circling them in excitement. Erza smile at the adorable eksheed.

"Please call me Heart." The peach cat beside Aqua formally curtsied before Natsu, who tried to return the movements but failed miserably when he slipped and landed face-first on the floor. The female eksheed giggled a bit before helping him up.

"I'm Thunder." A blond cat said zipping past Iron and grinning at Laxus. Laxus raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo, I'm Set." A black cat said, extending a paw towards Pantherlily, who shook it.

"I'm Pantherlily." Pantherlily stated simply. Gajeel huffed and turned away. Levy took notice of this and nudged him.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy said as Red approached. Meanwhile, Levy was talking to Gajeel through glaring.

"Ne Happy, are you that happy? Or is your name Happy?" Red asked, causing the eksheeds to giggle good-naturedly. Happy smiled.

"Aye! My name's Happy!" Happy repeated. Natsu laughed with Lucy, their voices transcending those of the others.

"You don't have to repeat it Happy." Lucy said in a fit of giggles. The only ones who weren't laughing were Levy and Gajeel. **(A/N: Jade: Ani! You baka! You have your own computer! Don't bother me! Draco: Thanks for the help Jason. Jason: Don't bug me, little sister. Jade: I'm your twin, dummy. Blair: ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!)**

After the laughter subsided, Blair shushed everyone.

"Actually, your mission here would be more like a vacation." Blair grinned, extending her arms to show them that they're welcome. Natsu grinned widely as Gray smirked. Draco coughed.

"Alright then, I'll be touring you around the house." He said with a grin before turning to his siblings and soon-to-be-siblings-in-law.

"Iron, Jade, prepare dinner." He instructed the two, who looked like they were gonna protest until Draco glared at them. And mind you, it was not a pretty sight. Imagine the horror of Erza and Jellal combined. Draco looked at Blair and Brasse.

"Blair, Brasse, Rimi, Caes and Aqua, please prepare the room." He instructed the rest before facing the eksheeds and dogs.

"You may play now, and don't forget to tour Happy and Pantherlily." He said with a gentle smile. "Just don't break anything, k?" He was about to turn when he heard someone shouting. **(A/N: Jade: Onee-chan! Don't put that part on, please? Blair: REVENGE!)** Jade and Iron stood, head to head, growling at each other.

"Cook with you? I'd rather die!" Jade said as the room dropped a good two degrees.

"Why would I want to cook with you, puny!" Iron hissed.

"Pervert! You smell too idiotic to be in the kitchen."

"You want to go?"

"Don't make me prepare your funeral."

The bickering continued as Erza clenched her jaw and Lucy sweatdropped. Laxus looked away and decided to pull Lissanna away from Jade, who was throwing a fit now. Gray and Natsu nodded at each other and looked at the two with newfound respect while Juvia stared at them blankly. Levy seemed to notice this for the first time and stopped glaring at Gajeel. The eksheeds, however, flew off to play. Jellal tapped Draco and motioned him to come closer. **(A/N: Jade: Since when did this become a true to life story? T_T WHY IS IT THERE? QUIT PUTTING IRRELVANT THINGS! Blair: -_-" Since now. And because I want to put it there.)**

"Aren't you going to stop them?" He whispered, shooting a wary glance at the center of attraction. Draco shook his head.

"Something would stop them sooner or later, and, isn't it more entertaining this way?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. True to his words, runes floated around Jade and she glowed. Iron yelped as the glow grew brighter and made it unbearable to look at. When the glow faded, a boy with messy maroon hair and blue-green eyes growled

"Curses." He cursed, clenching his fists. Gray stared.

"Weren't you a girl?" He asked, the boy glared at him.

"And so? This surprises you? Have you never heard of gender switch runes?" He asked, removing his shirt and revealing a water-drop shaped birthmark inside a circle of rune birthmarks. He threw his shirt at Iron and hissed at the growling teen. Erza's eyes glowed.

"Jade, your shirt." Erza hissed, causing the boy to look at her. He looked surprised and snickered.

"I'm not Jade. My name's Jaden." He said, smirking at Erza and taking his shirt and putting it on. Grabbing Iron by the ear, he dragged him towards the kitchen. On the way, he started glowing.

"You are lucky-"His glow faded and there was Jade, the girl with long maroon hair. "- that I remembered Ani." She said, disappearing into a corridor, Iron in hand. Levy looked at Blair in confusion.

"You're not gonna turn into a guy, are you?" She asked Blair who sighed and shook her head. The girl and the other people who were assigned to fix the room walked to the other corridor. Once they were out of sight, Draco smiled.

"This way please."

∞҉∞

Erza and Jellal walked close to each other as Draco pointed out various rooms. Gray was holding Juvia's hand, since he really felt this was definitely not their territory, and that the owners are scary. Natsu was studying Lucy and he realized that she was thinking of something deep.

"And this is the indoor pool." Draco said as they entered a room with glass ceilings and glass walls. A large pool sat in the middle, and a bridge arced over it. Beside them, a stage decorated with rubberized roses gleamed in the sunset. Natsu looked and saw the beautiful sunset. Smiling, he looked at Lucy, who had her eyes closed as she rested her head on the handrails. He noticed how silky her hair looked like and turned away, trying to hide the blush that decided to torment his face.

"It's so pretty!" Lissanna said as Laxus took a deep breath. Levy's eyes gleamed as she noticed the beautiful stage on the northern side of the pool.

"When can we use this?" Levy asked Draco with a sweet smile. Draco smiled back and Gajeel glared. **(A/N: Draco: You never forget things like that, do you, Blair? Blair: Jade's the one with the short term memory loss, not me.)**

"You can use the pool after you finish the tour, eat dinner, unpack and get your swimsuit ready." He said with a ***pukes***handsome smile. Levy flushed a bit as the two of them went ahead. Gajeel glared as the others walked past. The only person who seemed to notice him was Jellal, who actually decided to walk by the glaring metal dragon slayer. He raised a brow at Gajeel.

"Why are you sulking like a five year old whose candy has been taken?" He asked plainly as Gajeel 'tsk'ed in response. Jellal shook it off as they entered the garden.

Levy marveled at the beautiful trees, Erza even picked a large apple and munched on it. Draco turned to them, a smirk on his face.

"This is, as you can see, the garden and back yard." He said, spreading his arms to show the place. Juvia smiled when she looked up. The sky was so clear, and blue. Gray looked up at the sky then looked at her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked; his eyes on Juvia's face. The water mage saw him looking and blushed like crazy.

"J-Juvia thinks that the sky is pretty t-too." Juvia said. Gray chuckled beside her as the rest forged on ahead, marveling at the luscious, heavy-laden trees and the wide grassland that was scattered with beautiful wildflowers. A breeze flew by as Gray touched Juvia's face, forcing her to face him.

"I'm not talking about the sky, Juvia." He said with a smirk. Juvia couldn't take it anymore as she passed out, causing Gray to slightly panic. "Oi, Oi! Juvia, stay with me! Wake up!" _In the end, he had no choice but to carry her._

∞҉∞

After they visited the living room, the music room, the movie room (Complete with 3D glasses and was completely attack-proof), the concert room (the only difference to the music room is that it had a stage), the battle room, the library (much to Levy's delight), the kitchen (they found **Jaden** and Iron having a cooking contest), the dining area, the lanai, the terrace, the rooftop(with its own pool), the sauna, the cold pool, the steam, the gaming room, the closet(Which was used for emergency purposes), the indoor pool, the garden, the pond, the bamboo forest (with an extremely large and flat stone in the middle), the maze garden (where Erza got lost), the training grounds (that gave Laxus a hit in the face when he insisted on pressing the *push me* button), the shed, the boating lake, the Freya Mirror Beach, the beach house, and lastly, the Karetior Forest (where Draco said they must never enter without help), Draco led them to the Guest room. He turned to look at them once more.

"This is the guest room where you will be staying." He said before turning to leave. Gajeel grunted at him. Natsu, after being strangely quiet, like Lucy, spoke up.

"Hey Draco, do you have food?" He asked, causing Lucy to facepalm herself. Draco turned to look at him and at once, Natsu felt his body go rigid. Draco smiled and Natsu felt his body relax once more.

"Can you make it down in an hour?" He asked, before continuing on. Natsu scratched his head and looked at Lucy who shrugged in the process. Erza cleared her throat.

"Let's see what this place looks like." She said, opening the door to reveal a spacious room. It had cream colored walls and white marble floors. Six pairs of double-deck beds filled the sides of the room, making space for a tea table on top of a large, maroon, circle-shaped carpet which was crested with a sun. Large oak cabinets stood beside every double-deck, and the group was surprised to find all their necessities already inside. Parallel to the door, a beautifully arced glass door led to the terrace, which had a remarkable view of the forest, the grasslands and the ocean. Windows that were 6 feet high and 4 feet wide decorated the sides. On either side, parallel to each other, two doors led to the bathroom, which had white walls and ceilings with ocean-blue floors.

Lucy smiled as she went out in the terrace while Natsu and Gray decided to explore the bathrooms; Gray on the right, Natsu on the left. Lissanna and Juvia opened their drawers, revealing a few notes inside with their names, indicating that the siblings had already decided who owns what. Jellal looked around and found a note on the bed. Picking it up, he read it silently before passing it to Lucy. Grabbing Erza, he pulled her to a double-deck on the North-East and discovered that their names were written in paper and place on the bed. Laxus laughed.

"Sleeping arrangements? They sure are weird." He said, Erza raising a brow at him.

"Idiots, you mean." Gajeel said, as Levy nudged him to be nice. Lucy smiled.

"Guys, they said that dinner's almost done and we ought to change into our swimsuits because after eating, we'll go directly to the pool." She said, Lissanna looked at her with confusion.

"But, wouldn't you puke if you jumped in after eating?" She asked with Jellal nodding behind her. Gajeel grunted once more as Levy decided to think.

"Lissanna's right. That's just a bit insane." Laxus said. Just as Gray and Natsu approached, a voice chuckled. From the sound of it, it was Jade.

"Actually, we prepared something light to fill our stomachs. Then we would swim until 22:30 and eat heavy dinner to remove the fatigue, reasonable enough?" The Jade said. Gray and Jellal looked around, but they didn't see her.

"Where are you?" Erza asked, looking around in confusion. This time, Aqua and Caes could be heard giggling.

"We're in the dining area." They said in unison. Natsu whipped his head towards the sound, looked up and saw a speaker attached above the entrance door. They could hear Brasse laugh lightly in the background.

"Figured it out?" Brasse asked. "Be down in 15 minutes." He added. The rest nodded. A flutter of wings and a few barks could be heard then..

"NATSU~!" Happy cried through the voice-over. "They make delicious food! Red and I are gonna finished this if you don't come fast!" Happy said. A flutter of wings could be heard.

"Aye! Speed up!" They heard Glachan's voice as she flew around. Gray smirked.

"I don't want to eat nothing." He said, removing his clothes. Who knew that his boxers could also be swimming trunks? The rest nodded, shoving clothes off and on themselves before sprinting out the door.

_~After an hour of eating and a massive food fight~_

Jellal smiled as he entered the indoor pool. Looking up at the glass ceiling, he could see countless number of stars. Chuckling, he dipped into the pool. The others, being ahead of him, were already splashing about. Lissanna giggled as Laxus splashed her with water, only to be submerged by Iron and Draco. Lucy was riding on Natsu's shoulders as she faced off against Juvia on Gray's shoulders which ended up to both boys getting sore foreheads. Gajeel was resting on one of the beach chairs, 'moonbathing' as he called it. Levy was playing underwater tag with Jade and Blair. Aqua and Caes could be seen playing with the eksheeds and dogs. Jellal smiled as Erza dipped next to him.

"You're pretty quiet right now." She said, leaning on the pool wall behind them. Jellal laughed.

"Well, it's pretty quiet." He said, only to be surprised by the sound of subwoofers blaring music. _Blow_ by Kesha started to play. Looking up at the stage, he saw Rimi smirk.

"Silent you say?" She asked. Jellal laughed and shook his head at the girl but she cannonballed beside them, causing a great splash. Gajeel looked at her and glared. She was ruining his 'moonbathing'.

_~Let's skip that, shall we?~_

One by one, they got out of the pool. Seems like Juvia got along well with Jade and Iron got along with Laxus. Blair and Erza also seemed to get along. Levy, Lucy, Lissanna and Aqua were busy chatting about books while the others just laughed. Gajeel lay on the beach bed, not minding them. The dog, Angel, came to him and gently nudged him. He glared at the dog that averted its eyes.

"Uhm, Gajeel-san, i-it's time t-to leave." She said, pawing the floor with nervousness. Gajeel 'tsked'. Levy paused and looked at him. Urging the other girls to go on, she stepped forward. As she went closer, she saw that the Angel was slightly shaking.

"Leave me alone, stupid dog." He said, causing Angel to whimper. Turning to leave, she saw Levy, who bent down to her eye-level and patted her head.

"I'll talk to him." She said. The dog blushed and barked a thank you before running off. Levy stood up, eyes never leaving Gajeel's face. He averted his eyes as she glared at him.

"What's with you? You've been mean to them for no appropriate reason! Why?" Levy yelled at him, causing him to look at her. For a change, he felt hurt. Grunting he sat up.

"None of your business, shrimp." He said. Pain choked her heart as Levy clenched her fist. A stray tear rolled down her face. Never have she felt so ignored by someone. Gajeel found it hard to look at her.

"N-none of my b-busin-ness?" She said, shivering. Gajeel looked at her only to see her teary face. Guilt struck his heart.

"After all-" She yelled but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gajeel glared at Draco who patted Levy's back.

"Levy, I'll talk to him. You can go back." He said, a sad smile on his face. Levy looked at him with teary eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. Please, I'll talk to him. Go get to the dining room, they're preparing dinner." He said. There were a few seconds of silence before Levy nodded, running away from them. When Draco was sure that she was gone, he glared at Gajeel.

"Ok, I know why you're hostile towards us but, we're not gonna do you any harm." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. With the subwoofers out and no one splashing, it was really quiet. Gajeel looked at him straight in the eye when he felt his body go stiff. Draco smirked

"I'm a body puppet mage. I can control the movements of one individual." He said, releasing eye contact with Gajeel who looked breathless. The Iron Dragon Slayer glared at him.

"You're more than that." Gajeel growled at him, standing up. "What are you?" Draco smiled at the question.

"I'm the son of an Ice Dragon Slayer, making me the Ice Dragon Slayer." He said, ice frosting at his feet. Gajeel growled while Draco smiled coldly.

'I'll make you a deal, Metallicana's spawn." Gajeel winced. He didn't like the way Draco called him. The Ice Dragon Slayer smirked.

"I'm listening." Gajeel growled, glaring straight into the cold eyes of Draco. Draco smirked.

"Sing a song to appease Levy and-" Gajeel's jaw dropped. "- I'll help you." Draco said, smirking evilly at the gaping Gajeel. A pregnant silence hung in the air. Draco finally sighed, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Dragging the still shocked Metal Dragon Slayer, he brought him to the library.

_~Meanwhile~_

Levy sighed as she picked at her food. Don't get her wrong. It looked, smelled and tasted delicious, but she really can't get what Gajeel told her.

_It's none of your business, shrimp._

Tears started to form in her eyes. She glance at the chair beside her, Gajeel's chair, and glared. Shaking the tears out of her eyes, she decided to observe the table. Lissanna was animatedly chatting with Juvia, Blair, Lucy and Aqua. Jade, Natsu, Iron, Caes and Gray were caught in a food fight. Brasse was debatin-erm, discussing weaponry and magic with Erza, Jellal and Laxus. Happy, Pantherlily, Hyacinth and the other eksheeds were munching on various dishes. The dogs were also chowing down. Levy continued to poke her food before looking around. She noticed that Draco wasn't in his seat. Looking around, she also noticed that Kavїk (Draco's dog) and Ice were eating. She tapped Jade beside her who suddenly changed into a guy. Jaden half-glared at her.

"ano, uhm, Jaden-san, w-where is Gajeel?" She stuttered as Jaden glowed brightly and a pretty female teen sat there. Jade smiled.

"He's probably, erm, how do I put this in a not-so-scary way." Jade stopped to think. Natsu looked at her with a grudging smile. _There she goes again with the sudden scent change._

Jade opened her mouth to answer, but the door burst open, and Draco came _half_ bouncing in with an extremely irritated Gajeel on his tail. Draco smiled.

"Sorry if we were gone, but I have to make an announcement." He said as he took his seat. Gajeel went beside Levy, and looked at her with an expression she really couldn't match to his proud personality. . . _Repentance and Misery_

Time slowed down as she saw that expression. Blinking it off, she decided to ignore him and focus on what Draco was saying. Then decided against it, for Draco was stuffing himself with white spaghetti, pork chops, meatballs, French bread, pizza, strawberry shortcake and some iced tea. **(A/N: Draco: Jade, I don't eat that much. You're the one who eats that much, maybe even more. Jade: Then, how come I'm pretty slim? Blair: You're the most athletic one here, remember? It's natural. Jade: Really? I thought I was the bookworm. Draco: Let's just say both...)**__

It seems that he finished his announcement, and she didn't hear it. Sighing, she went back to her food, and this time, ate it.

_~After dinner~_

Gajeel noticed that Levy was avoiding him. Crossing his arms, he looks at the blue-haired solid script mage who was _way_ up front. Before they entered the guest room, Gajeel swiftly grabbed Levy out of the way. Natsu looked at him curiously, and he glared it away. Shrugging, Natsu went in. Getting over her shock, Levy wriggled free of his grasp and glared as hard as she could at him.

"What do you want Gajeel?" She asked, clenching her fists. Gajeel looked away, unable to reply. Levy could hear Erza asking for them in the room. Natsu answered her which was something that sounded like _'He wants to talk'._

Huffing, she turned on her heels and reached for the knob. Once again, he caught her. Levy frowned but the frown shivered a bit as she heard Gajeel's breath hitch in a nervous breakdown.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply as the lights in the room went off. Levy frowned again. She released her arm from his reach and reached the doorknob. Before opening it, she looked sadly at Gajeel.

"I'm not yet accepting your apology." She stated, her brown orbs meeting his dark red ones. She sighed and continued, a sad smile crept on her face. "I know you're trying to protect me from them and I know that I don't know why but, you don't have to be like that since they're not hostile. You're hiding something to protect, and I don't want to forgive you for hiding something especially when you're hiding it from me."

The door closed on his face as he heard Levy breathe in a shaky breath. He also heard her step inside the washroom. Sighing, he went in, grabbed his _toiletries_ **(A/N: Draco: Does he even have those? Jade: Maybe?)** and went inside the other unoccupied bathroom.

_~The next day~_

The pounding rain woke Levy up. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes open. She couldn't sleep last night. Looking around, she saw that everyone was gone. Half-panicking, she turned to her table and saw a note:

_Levy,_

_Good Morning!_

_The others are gone. Erza, Gray, Jellal, Juvia and the eksheeds are out buying food supplies with Blair, Brasse and Rimi. Lissanna and Laxus are probably exploring the bamboo forest with Caes and Aqua. Iron, Natsu, Lucy and Jade are probably training in Karetior Forest. I'm not so sure about Gajeel's whereabouts, but from what it looks to me, you may be the only person home._

_Draco_

Levy stared at the letter and sighed.

"Why did this happen to me?" She asked herself as she stepped near the balcony. Between the fat raindrops pummeling the glass doors, she could see Karetior Forest and the Freya Mirror Beach so close together. She smiled as the wind blew through the eaves. _No wonder it was cold._ Then, out of the blue, she could hear someone playing a song she knew, pretty well. _Wait_

Levy blinked. It was performed. The audio was performed by someone, and by the sound of it, it was not played by the original singer. She turned around and saw no one.

To her right. None.

Left? No.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the mounted speaker and recognized the voice.

_I woke up again this morning  
>And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain<em>

"Gajeel?" Levy said in utter disbelief as Gajeel's rough voice washed over her.

Gajeel stood there, gripping the mic. He can't believe Draco. Utterly forcing him to wear something so... _ formal. _He was in a white tux, with sunglasses on, when it was raining. Twitching, he continued.

_I went and burned a pot of coffee  
>And like us I poured it down the drain<em>

Levy looked at the speaker and made up her mind. She dashed out of the room and into the corridor.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<em>

She dashed from one room to the other. But none of them contained the singing Metal Dragon Slayer. She concentrated and thought. _ Where could he be? _Her eyes snapped open.

"The music room!" She said as she rushed south.

_And baby I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my my bad, come back song<em>

Gajeel smiled, he was doing motions already, like gripping the mic. Sheesh! He was even dramatizing it. Opening his eyes, he could see the gray clouds over the beach. From the other end of the house, he could hear Levy calling him. Asking him where he was.

Levy whipped her head to the right. The oak door had a plaque on it. _ Music Room._ Levy breathed in. She pushed the door a bit, and heard the strums. They were coming from inside.

Levy swung the door open and stared in shock as the instrumental ended and was replace by the Iron Dragon Slayer's voice, for in front of her was a speaker. It was blinking, which meant it was on. Levy blinked. _ The Concert Room!_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_

Levy stopped in her tracks and looked at the speaker with tears in her eyes.

_But now I'm saying I'm a fool  
><em> 

Gajeel licked his lower lip with anxiety. _Yeah._ He thought. _I'm repenting alright._ He smirked brighter as he continued, swaying as well.

Levy ran down and opened the door to the Concert Room. Gajeel still wasn't there. Levy closed her eyes. Where could he be? Then her eyes brightened. She gritted her teeth in a smirk.

"Found you."

_You're on the feel good side of leaving  
>And I'm the backside of a mule<em>

Honestly, it felt good to insult himself for being stupid to Levy. He could hear Levy, still pretty far away. The thought of the solid-script mage made him smile.

Levy smiled as she ran along the hallway. She could never stay mad at that heartless idiot. She smiled brighter. At least, he was _her_ heartless idiot.

_And I didn't know I needed you so  
><em> 

He gripped the mic stand with both hands and leaned in. He released the mic and gripped his chest. Thunder rolled over the skies, synching with the song's beat.

_And letting you go was wrong_

Levy tripped and panted. Three feet from her was a heavy mahogany door with a gold plaque. The words '_Music Room_' was etched on it.

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

She placed a shaking hand on the door, her breaths rushed and ragged. She placed a little force on the door.

_So this is my so sad come back song_

Levy collapsed on her knees as she looked at the blinking subwoofer. He isn't here.

"Where are you?" She yelled. No one answered. She listened. She listened to his ever so soft words. Hard to place with his personality but, there you have it.

_And now I'm laying down without you_

Levy blinked, tears rolling down her fatigued face. Who the heck wouldn't be tired after running around this castle of a mansion?

_In this king size empty bed_

Levy looked up, catching her breath. She gritted her teeth. She'll find him.

_And I wish I had my arms around you_

Gajeel lay on the biggest sun bathing bed, mic in hand. He curled to his side. Levy was somewhere far off, breathing hoarsely. She was gathering her thoughts. He could almost hear her mind running.

_Now I'll just dream of you instead _

He closed his eyes, a playful smile on his lips.

Levy shakily stood up. She was so tired, early in the morning too.

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go was wrong<em>

Tears streamed down her face. She walked forward, limping slightly.

Gajeel stood up, walking back on the stage. He re-placed the mic and clung to the mic stand. He could hear her tears plopping on the floor.

_And baby I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my get back, come back<em>

Levy smiled. _Finally._

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so  
>And letting you go and letting you go was wrong<br>And baby I know you got your radio on  
>So this is my my bad, come back song<em>

He allowed every word hit him, hard. He deserves it.

_Oh yeah yeah_

Levy walked faster. She knows where it's coming from. He's here. Fresh tears streamed down her face.

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you  
>I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah<em>

She could feel his voice vibrating through the long, cream walls. The sound of thunder beating with his voice made her anticipate. She hesitated and walked slowly.

_Na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na_

He was fifteen feet away from her. He stepped back. He could hear her nervous, anticipating steps. A few more and they'd see each other.

_We all sang na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na, yeah_

Levy opened the door. She saw the angry, gray clouds and thunder rolling free on it like stallions in a meadow. Gajeel was on her left. He smiled at her; a very un-Gajeel like smile. She tried to take a few steps towards him, but her feet were planted on the ground. Gajeel coaxed her forward.

_Come on now_

She took some baby steps towards him, then she stopped. He moved in closing the few feet of space between them.

_This is my my bad, come back song_

He touched her face, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She gave him a tear-filled smile.

"Sorry, bookworm. Come on back." He whispered. The thunder cackled overhead in agreement. She gave him a hug, and looked into his eyes.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

A figure sat on a peach chair. All around him, lacrimas of different sizes illuminated the dark room. His Ice-blue eyes twinkle as he watched the two in the pool area. He yawned and scratched his brown hair, just then one of the lacrimas glowed and Jade's grinning face appeared in the gazing sphere.

"About time." He yawned, facing the lacrima. "Where are you?"

"Coming in through the pool just as requested. I've brought some game." Jade grinned. Draco smirked.

"Good, good. Hurry." He said dismissively.

_**~Levy and Gajeel~**_

His face was only a centimeter from hers when the door burst open. Both mages whipped their heads to the sound.

"TADAIMA!" Jade and Natsu said, their hands raised in united greeting. When they saw the sight, they're jaws dropped to the floor.

Levy blushed. She couldn't move. Gajeel's grip tightened as Jade and Natsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Scram." Gajeel said with a terrifying growl for good measure.

"Aye!" The two intruders yelled as they slammed the door shut, screaming the definition of PDA over the thundering rain.

Gajeel looked at Levy. He smirked and landed a sft kiss on her lips. Levy smiled with surprise and hugged him.

_**~Skipping~**_

At the dinner table, Levy and Gajeel were laughing while holding hands under the table. Blair smiled at Draco and winked. Draco grinned in response. Jade whistled in agreement.

"Looks like you two made up." Blair said with a wink. The metal dragon slayer turned away, catching everyone's attention. Levy flushed.

"I-it's n-not l-li-k" Levy stammered. Jade smiled smugly.

She cleared her throat and pointed down. Everyone got the message. As rude as it was, the Fairy Tail mages peeked under the table. Gasps could be heard as well as whispers of '_finally_'.

Lucy came up guffawing first. She winked naughtily at Levy.

"Levy-chan, you never told me about this." She said with a tease. Lilly nodded.

"Juvia is happy for you." Juvia said, Gray smiling in triumph beside her.

Gajeel groaned as the people around the table picked at them. Levy could only sigh.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Jade: I know it's not much, but I have an announcement. I am passing the story to my older siblings for THIS SAGA AND THIS SAGA ONLY!**

**Draco: Be light on us, k?**

**Blair: Jade will be working with her brother, Jason in finishing another one we would mention next time. So, for now, any comments? Expressions? Violent reactions?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
